Traduction USE SOMEBODY de Lis123
by bloodykitchengirl
Summary: Après la fête d'anniversaire ratée de Bella, Edward décide de partir. Carlisle reste et se rapproche de Bella. Edward finit par revenir. Est-ce trop tard ?
1. Chapter 2

**TRADUCTION - USE SOMEBODY by Lis123  
**

Cette belle histoire a écrite par Lis123 qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire en français.

**Disclaimer 1** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclaimer 2** : Cette histoire a été écrite par Lis123, je ne fais que la traduire.

**Résumé **: Après l'accident qui a eu lieu lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Bella, Edward décide de partir. Carlisle propose de rester pendant un certain temps pour s'assurer que Bella va bien. Ce faisant, Bella et Carlisle se rapprochent. Edward revient plus tard pour Bella mais est-ce trop tard ? Un genre de triangle amoureux.

**Notes de la traductrice****: **les phrases en gras et en italique correspondent aux réflexions intérieures des personnages conformément à ce qu'avait décidé l'auteur Lis123.

* * *

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Bella**

Edward et moi avions le genre de relation amoureuse dont tout le monde rêve d'avoir un jour. Les gens nous enviaient et je me sentais vraiment bénie de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu. Il est beau, intelligent, gentil, reconnu et apprécié dans son travail, loyal, attaché à sa famille. Le problème c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Edward. Je suppose que je devrais vous raconter comment tout a commencé. Le jour où tout changea fut le jour de mon anniversaire.

* * *

Edward me déposa chez moi après le lycée. Je lui avais dit que j'aurais pu conduire mais Edward avait insisté sous le prétexte que c'était mon anniversaire. Il voulait être à mes petits soins non pas qu'il ne le faisait pas déjà auparavant mais cela commençait à devenir ridicule. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il propose de me nourrir manuellement à n'importe quel moment maintenant.

Edward me raccompagna à ma porte.

- Edward tu n'as pas à me materner, je peux prendre soin de moi-même tu sais, dis-je, en trébuchant sur les marches menant à ma porte.

Il m'attrapa avant que je puisse me faire mal.

Je rougis avec un air penaud dans ses bras.

- Tu disais ? dit Edward en affichant un sourire ô combien familier sur son visage.

- C'est à cause des chaussures, protestai-je en montrant du doigt les chaussures à talons qu'Alice avait achetées pour moi quelques jours auparavant.

Elle avait dit que je devais les porter avant ma fête d'anniversaire afin de m'habituer à elles.

_**Fichues chaussures, elles ne provoquaient que de la douleur et de l'embarras. Cela devait être la cinquième fois que je tombais ou presque grâce aux réflexes rapides d'Edward.**_

Edward étouffa doucement un rire.

- C'est certain, c'est à cause des chaussures ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois naturellement empotée ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

- Je viendrai te chercher plus tard, dit-il en m'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

Soudain, l'inquiétude me gagna.

- S'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas quelque chose de grandiose pour cette fête, suppliai-je.

Edward gloussa en entendant ma requête.

- N'as-tu pas rencontré Alice ?

Je grognais car là, il avait marqué un point. Alice avait accepté, non insisté pour organiser ma fête et tout ce qu'Alice entreprenait était toujours un grand évènement.

Alice aimait les surprises. Elle n'avait même pas voulu que je vois ma robe d'anniversaire. Elle m'avait avertie de ne pas la toucher avant la nuit tombée ou sinon gare à moi. Malgré ma curiosité, je lui obéis sachant qu'elle me ferait subir un enfer dans le cas contraire.

Je descendis lentement avec appréhension, la fermeture éclair de la housse à vêtement en espérant que la robe ne soit pas trop extravagante. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était noire.

_**Pas mal, pas mal du tout.**_

Je la saisis délicatement. Cela avait l'air d'être de la soie, certainement très chère. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'Alice. Après avoir revêtu ma robe, je me regardai dans le miroir. C'était une robe avec un décolleté en V. Sans être vraiment provocante, elle épousait agréablement mes courbes.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais vraiment l'air agréable à regarder. Bien qu'on ne pouvait pas me confondre avec une Cullen, il y avait sans aucun doute une amélioration.

Tandis que l'horloge indiquait vingt et une heure, comme il l'avait prévu, Edward se trouvait devant ma porte. Il portait un beau costume couleur bleu sombre.

_**Je jure qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais, il semblait être de plus en plus beau, comme si c'était possible.**_

Il soupira en me détaillant.

- Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis instantanément.

- Merci.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voyait en moi, cette fille quelconque à côté de ce Dieu. Je soupirai en lui prenant le bras.

- Allez, terminons-en avec cela.

Juste au moment où nous atteignions la fin du trottoir, je remarquai une énorme fissure mais je ne la vis pas assez vite cependant. Mon talon se prit dedans et cela me fit trébucher. Je pensais que j'allais tomber mais de façon surprenante mes jambes restèrent solidement en place.

Je souris intérieurement face à ce succès. C'était une première ! Je m'étais évitée toute seule de tomber ! Edward confus se gratta la tête.

- Je suis désolé, je suppose que je ne faisais pas attention, s'excusa-t-il.

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

- Pas de problèmes, je vais bien. Ce doit être une nuit chanceuse pour moi, répondis-je.

Edward répondit faiblement à mon sourire en m'amenant à la voiture.

- Garde cela en mémoire !

Je grommelai tandis que nous approchions de la maison des Cullen, en apercevant une myriade d'illuminations. Il y avait des lumières dans l'allée, des lumières sur la façade de la maison, des lumières sur les buissons et les arbres. Cela brillait tellement que cela faisait presque mal aux yeux de les regarder.

- Qu'a fait Alice ? A-t-elle acheté toutes les lumières vendues en ville ? demandai-je alors que nous marchions vers la maison.

- Pratiquement ! s'exclama-t-il en pouffant de rire tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour moi.

- Maintenant sois gentille, Alice a travaillé dur pour faire tout cela pour toi, rajouta-t-il en voyant ma gêne.

- D'accord, soupirai-je.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, j'eus le souffle coupé en voyant des bougies et des fleurs partout.

- Wouaou ! m'exclamai-je.

C'était tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Edward me tint par les épaules par derrière en chuchotant dans mon oreille.

- Tout sera bientôt fini, je te le promets ! dit-il en m'amenant vers le salon.

Brusquement je fus assaillie par une Alice surexcitée, sautillant de joie.

- Alors Bella, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec de l'espoir et de la joie à l'état pur dans sa voix.

- Alice, c'est magnifique ! Je te remercie, répondis-je.

Alice se précipita sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras avant que je réalise ce qu'il se passait.

- Ah ! Je suis si heureuse, je savais que tu aimerais cela, couina-t-elle avec une voix aiguë.

- Alice, je ne peux plus respirer !

- Quoi ? Oh, pardon ! dit-elle étourdie en s'écartant.

Elle fut aussitôt remplacée par Esmée.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella, déclara-t-elle en me serrant gentiment dans ses bras ce que j'appréciai grandement après la compression mortelle d'Alice.

Emmett me salua rapidement avec un large sourire alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, tenant Rosalie contre lui. Rosalie avait un visage impassible mais elle fit à mon égard un mouvement silencieux de la tête. Jasper resta à côté d'Alice, il était réservé comme d'habitude. Carlisle arriva bientôt avec un véritable sourire en se dirigeant vers Esmée.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! déclara-t-il.

- Je vous remercie tous ! C'est si gentil. Vraiment vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner autant de mal !

Alice souffla en levant ses mains en l'air.

- Fadaises ! Allez ouvre tes cadeaux.

J'eus le souffle coupé en remarquant tous les cadeaux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Alice en attrapa un.

- Tiens, celui-ci est d'Edward, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je regardai la petite boîte avec curiosité. Edward la prit rapidement des mains d'Alice.

- Non, ça c'est pour plus tard ! dit-il en la regardant de travers.

Confuse, je les regardai l'un et l'autre. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse. Alice maugréa.

- Bon dans tous les cas, Bella, tu l'aimeras quand tu verras ce que c'est, affirma Alice.

Par curiosité, je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward mais son visage était impassible.

- Tiens, celui-ci est de moi, ajouta Alice en me tendant un nouveau cadeau. Je pris avec reconnaissance le cadeau d'Alice et je commençai à défaire le papier cadeau.

- Aie, criai-je en regardant mon doigt.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Edward inquiet.

Je gémis de douleur.

- Je me suis coupée avec le papier !

Je commençai à sucer mon doigt en tentant de faire partir la douleur. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je fus projetée à travers la pièce par une force invisible et je m'écrasai sur une table en verre.

Sous le choc, mon souffle se coupa. Mon état de choc amoindrit la douleur quand je compris ce qui se passait. Emmett retenait Jasper. Les yeux de Jasper étaient d'un noir ardent. Edward regarda le sol avec un visage plein de remords.

Tout à coup la douleur se raviva. Je gémis en baissant les yeux et je remarquai qu'il y avait du sang qui s'écoulait de mon bras. Carlisle fut à mes côtés en un éclair. Je fus stupéfaite par sa rapidité.

- Emmett, Rose, sortez Jasper de la pièce ! Edward, viens m'aider, ordonna-t-il.

Je les observais en train de sortir Jasper de la pièce. Alice resta là en se morfondant d'excuses.

- Je suis désolée Bella !

- Alice va rejoindre Jasper, il a besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute, ajouta Carlisle.

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Vas-y ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sans ordre supplémentaire Alice partit. Il ne resta plus qu'Edward, Esmée, Carlisle et moi.

- Je vais aller chercher des serviettes et ton matériel, suggéra Esmée.

Carlisle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant qu'elle quitte la pièce. Après son départ, il tourna son attention vers moi.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que cela te fait mal ? demanda-t-il en appuyant légèrement sur mon bras.

- Aïe ! m'exclamai-je sous le coup de la douleur.

- D'accord, tu vas avoir besoin de quelques points de suture, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Edward.

- Edward, aide-moi à déplacer Bella vers la table.

- Non je vais bien, objectai-je en essayant de me lever par moi-même.

Carlisle me força à rester sur place.

- Je ne veux pas que tu essaies de marcher pour l'instant. Il y a un risque que tu sois encore en état de choc et que tu n'aies pas suffisamment de force pour le faire, argua-t-il en demandant encore de l'aide.

- Edward, viens m'aider !

Aucune réponse.

- Edward ?

Ensemble, Carlisle et moi-même nous retournèrent pour voir Edward encore en train de regarder le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Edward ! s'exclama Carlisle.

Finalement, il sembla remarquer notre présence et se tourna vers nous.

Carlisle prit un air sérieux.

- Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Bella, attends ici, je vais vite revenir.

J'acquiesçai abasourdie tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

_**Que s'était-il passé au juste ?**_

_**J'étais en train de m'amuser à ma fête quand paf ! tout à coup cela a viré au drame !**_

Je soupirai en secouant ma tête.

_**Je dois être sujette aux drames. C'est bien ma veine !**_

Quand Carlisle revint, je remarquai qu'il était seul.

- Où est Edward ? demandai-je.

Carlisle me lança un regard compatissant.

- Il se sent coupable mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, rajouta-t-il en venant auprès de moi à nouveau. Il a seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

_**Du temps pour réfléchir ? Mais réfléchir à propos de quoi ?**_

J'étais sur le point de demander quand Esmée apparut avec le sac de Carlisle.

- Je te remercie ma chérie, dit gentiment Carlisle.

Esmée lui retourna faiblement son sourire.

- Je serai à l'extérieur.

Carlisle secoua sa tête et commença à recoudre mon bras.

J'étais émerveillée car je ne sentais presque rien tellement il travaillait vite et adroitement. Je tressaillis seulement à une ou deux reprises. Il termina son travail en quelques minutes. J'observai mon bras, la suture était parfaite, c'était du travail de professionnel !

Il y eut un silence embarrassant pendant que Carlisle rangeait son sac. Je retraçai avec mon doigt les points de suture sur mon bras.

- Je vous remercie.

Il s'interrompit et me regarda.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il.

Il devait avoir remarqué le chagrin qui s'affichait sur mon visage car il continua à me parler.

- Ne te blâme pas, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ! rajouta-t-il.

Je roulais mes yeux.

- Bien sûr !

Carlisle attrapa ma main pour me réconforter. Ne m'attendant pas à son geste, la froideur de sa main me coupa le souffle.

- Tout ira bien ! dit-il en tentant d'avoir un sourire rassurant.

Je n'en étais pas si sûre.

Tout à coup Edward revint dans le salon avec le regard toujours rivé sur le sol.

- As-tu fini ? questionna-t-il.

Carlisle retira sa main.

- Elle a été soignée, je vais vous donner un peu d'intimité.

Je regardai avec embarras Carlisle partir, nous laissant ainsi seuls, Edward et moi.

Contrairement à de nombreux autres moments, en cet instant là, je n'avais pas envie d'être seule avec Edward.

- Tu es prête à partir ?

J'acquiesçai faiblement de peur de dire quelque chose de travers.

- Allons-y, dit Edward en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour moi.

_**Quelque chose ne va pas.**_

Edward ne me regardait pas. Le trajet du retour en voiture fut silencieux et pénible. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ses regards lointains et le fait qu'il regarde le sol. Une fois arrivé à ma maison, Edward me raccompagna à ma porte.

- Je dois partir, affirma-t-il en regardant le sol.

Je soupirai frustrée.

- Regarde-moi s'il te plait, suppliai-je.

Il le fit à contre-cœur.

- Es-tu fâché contre moi ? demandai-je.

Edward grimaça de douleur en avançant vers moi et en touchant délicatement ma joue.

- Non ! Je suis furieux envers moi-même, j'aurais dû prévoir cet incident, argua-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en guise de dénigrement.

- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il se produirait, pas même toi ! objectai-je.

Edward soupira.

- Je devrais y aller, déclara-t-il en m'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres.

- J'aurais aimé que tu restes, dis-je honnêtement.

Il avait l'air tourmenté, incertain.

- S'il te plait ? demandai-je en faisant faiblement la moue.

Il essaya de retenir un sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. Il se pencha et frotta son nez contre le mien en pouffant de rire.

- Tu provoqueras ma perte, affirma-t-il, en capturant mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Je soupirais soulagée une fois que nous nous séparâmes, en souriant faiblement.

- Alors que m'as-tu offert ? Puis-je voir mon cadeau ? demandai-je impatiente.

Edward se figea brusquement avec un visage impassible.

- Je dois y aller, annonça-t-il.

- Mais tu viens juste de dire que …

J'allais commencer à argumenter mais Edward m'interrompit.

- Je te verrai demain au lycée.

Et avec cela, il partit, me laissant seule sur le seuil de ma maison.

Bouleversée, je partis me réfugier dans ma chambre. Les larmes ruisselèrent le long de mon visage en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Des pétales de rose recouvraient mon lit en formant un cœur. Je montais sur mon lit, me roulais en boule et pleurais en maudissant ma maladresse.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous des réactions de chacun ?  
**


	2. Chapter 3

**USING SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Carlisle**

Tout le monde avait hâte que la fête d'anniversaire de Bella commence. Etant donné qu' habituellement nous ne célébrions pas ce genre de choses, c'était un grand événement pour chacun d'entre nous. Pour la fête, Esmée nettoyait la vaisselle en porcelaine que nous n'utilisions jamais tandis que Rosalie disposait des fleurs et des bougies partout dans la maison.

Emmett était chargé de l'approvisionnement en nourriture et Alice dirigeait les opérations avec un bloc-notes à la main, barrant au fur et à mesure les tâches accomplies en s'assurant que tout se déroulait comme il le fallait. Jasper se tenait à ses côtés, prêt à aller chercher n'importe quel dernier objet manquant.

En ce qui me concernait, j'étais content de pouvoir échapper à tout ce chaos car je devais aller travailler. J'étais sur le point de partir quand je remarquai qu' Edward était stressé. Il était en haut des escaliers et observait nerveusement les préparatifs pour la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon fils ? demandai-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

Il soupira avec un air frustré en se tournant vers moi.

- Je veux juste que tout se déroule parfaitement. Je ne veux pas que Bella soit déçue.

J'adressais un sourire rassurant à mon amoureux transi de fils en posant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'elle l'aimera.

Il hocha la tête et je partis.

- Je reviendrai plus tard. Ça a l'air super, les gars ! annonçai-je depuis la porte d'entrée en sachant pertinemment que personne ne prêtait attention à moi tellement ils étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Passe une bonne journée mon chéri ! dit Esmée au moment où je partais.

Ma journée de travail fut comme d'habitude, longue et monotone. C'était un des bons côtés de Forks, cette ville était vraiment paisible. Il ne se passait quasiment jamais rien. J'appréciais cela car la plupart des cas que je traitais concernait des blessures mineures. Cependant, aujourd'hui avec tout le chaos qui régnait à la maison, j'espérais avoir un cas important pour me changer les idées.

Après le travail, en rentrant à la maison, je fus surpris de voir que le plus gros du travail était déjà terminé. Quoi que j'aurais dû m'y attendre car quand Alice dirigeait des opérations, rien ne lui était impossible !

Je rentrais à l'intérieur de ma maison complètement décorée et je trouvai Alice et le reste de la famille en train de se dépêcher de terminer les derniers ajustements.

- Bonsoir, comment s'est déroulée ta journée mon chéri ? demanda Esmée, mon adorable épouse en descendant les escaliers, magnifique comme toujours.

Elle était revêtue d'une robe de couleur pourpre dont la longueur s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux.

Je l'accueillis avec un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bien. Je vois les gars que vous avez été bien occupés aujourd'hui, répondit en regardant autour de moi.

- Oui, Alice a été active toute la journée. La pauvre, elle doit être exténuée. Je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou Edward qui est le plus excité des deux.

Je réagis aussitôt en entendant le nom de mon fils.

- Comment va Edward ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux.

- Il va bien. En fait il vient juste de partir pour aller chercher Bella.

Je hochai la tête en apprenant cette information puis je constatai que les membres de ma famille étaient déjà habillés pour la soirée.

- Je devrais me changer, déclarai-je.

Esmée hocha la tête en guise d'agrément.

- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. Tu sais combien Edward est impatient de commencer la fête.

Une fois habillé, je descendis l'escalier pour rejoindre ma famille. J'entendis les voix d'Edward et de Bella au moment d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Bella semblait stupéfaite en voyant ce qu'il y'avait devant elle. Impressionnée, elle parcourait du regard la pièce.

Je me dirigeai vers eux afin de faire connaître ma présence.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella !

- Je vous remercie tous ! C'est si gentil. Vraiment vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner autant de mal !

Alice souffla en levant ses mains en l'air.

- Fadaises ! Allez ouvre tes cadeaux, dit-elle en en attrapant un.

- Tiens, celui-ci est d'Edward, commenta-elle en le lui tendant.

Edward se raidit instantanément, il avait l'air nerveux. Il reprit le cadeau des mains d'Alice avant que Bella ne puisse l'ouvrir.

- Non, celui-ci est pour plus tard, dit-il sèchement à Alice.

La pauvre Bella était confuse, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Je souris sciemment tandis qu'Edward agrippait ce cadeau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Des sourires mystérieux étaient échangés dans la pièce pendant qu'Alice et Edward discutaient en silence.

_« Allez Edward, elle le verra tôt ou tard ! » _

_« Plus tard Alice »_

_« Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi »_

Alice souffla, suite à sa défaite.

- Bon dans tous les cas, Bella, tu l'aimeras quand tu verras ce que c'est, déclara-t-elle avant de lui tendre un autre paquet. Celui-ci est de moi.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Bella.

Aussitôt nous nous sommes tous crispés. Tous les sourires disparurent tandis que nous regardions Bella avec un air inquiet.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Edward inquiet.

- Je me suis coupée avec le papier ! déclara-t-elle en portant son doigt à sa bouche.

Inquiet, je regardais tout autour de moi. Je sentais extrêmement bien le sang de là où je me trouvais. Le doux parfum était assez tentant mais grâce à mes années de résistance au sang humain je n'eus aucun problème à rester maître de moi. C'est surtout pour le reste de ma famille que je m'inquiétais car ils n'avaient pas autant d'expérience que moi.

Mon épouse Esmée se tenait près de moi en essayant d'être forte mais je savais que l'odeur la dérangeait car je remarquai son hésitation à rester.

Emmett et Rosalie tentaient d'apaiser mutuellement leur soif en tenant chacun fermement la main de l'autre.

Alice se tenait en face de Bella avec une expression pleine de remords sur le visage. Elle pensait qu'elle était à blâmer. Il fallait que j'aille lui parler plus tard et lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Je me détendis un peu en voyant ma famille être plus forte que je ne le pensais. Fier de ma famille, je souris faiblement. Ils avaient certainement progressé au cours de cette année. Soudain une pensée me vint à l'esprit. Jasper ! C'était tout nouveau pour lui !

Je levai les yeux et réalisai que j'avais mal évalué la maîtrise de soi des membres de ma famille tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Bella. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Avant que je puisse intervenir, Edward s'interposa entre Jasper et Bella. Je déchiffrais la panique dans les pensées d'Edward tandis qu'il poussait Bella loin de Jasper en craignant pour sa sécurité. Jasper suivit aussitôt et s'écrasa sur le piano.

Alors que je sentis l'odeur de sang remplir davantage les airs, je me précipitais aux côtés de Bella en redoutant le pire.

- Emmett, Rose, sortez Jasper de la pièce ! Edward, viens m'aider ! ordonnai-je.

Je savais qu'Edward avait pensé bien faire mais j'avais peur qu'il ait mal évalué sa force.

- Je suis désolée Bella, déclara Alice de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Alice va rejoindre Jasper, il a besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute, dis-je en ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé.

Elle avait l'air d'hésiter.

- Vas-y ! m'exclamai-je.

Sans ordre supplémentaire Alice partit.

Esmée se déplaça rapidement vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Je vais aller chercher des serviettes et ton matériel, suggéra-t-elle.

Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Cela comptait beaucoup pour moi de savoir qu'elle veuille apporter son aide malgré le fait qu'elle ressente de la tentation.

Je me tournai vers Bella pour examiner son bras. Elle avait effectivement besoin d'une aide médicale.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que cela te fait mal ? demandai-je en appuyant légèrement sur son bras.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle sous l'effet de la douleur.

- D'accord, tu vas avoir besoin de quelques points de suture. Edward, aide-moi à déplacer Bella vers la table.

- Non je vais bien ! objecta-elle en insistant sur le fait qu'elle pouvait se déplacer seule.

J'admirai sa volonté mais il était hors de question de l'écouter, elle avait besoin de soins médicaux et ce immédiatement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu essaies de marcher pour l'instant. Il y a un risque que tu sois encore en état de choc et que tu n'aies pas suffisamment de force pour le faire, arguai-je.

- Edward, viens m'aider !

Aucune réponse.

- Edward ?

Je me retournais et je vis qu'Edward commençait silencieusement à se blâmer lui-même.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener ici.

- Edward ! m'exclamai-je.

Finalement, il sembla remarquer notre présence et se tourna vers nous. Je pouvais voir qu'Edward était sur le point de craquer et ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

- Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler, déclarai-je avant de me tourner vers Bella et d'essayer de lui assurer que tout allait bien.

- Bella, attends ici, je vais vite revenir.

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'Edward et moi quittions la pièce.

Aussitôt que nous fûmes à l'extérieur hors de portée d'écoute, Edward commença à bredouiller.

- J'aurais dû savoir que cela allait se produire. J'aurais dû réconforter Bella mais je n'ai pas pu à cause de son sang.

Je secouai la tête pour lui faire part de mon désaccord.

- Non, c'est mieux d'être prudent. Tu connais tes limites ce qui est une bonne chose.

Après avoir calmé Edward, je retournai à l'intérieur pour aider Bella. Elle sembla nerveuse en constatant qu'Edward n'était pas revenu avec moi.

- Où est Edward ? demanda-t-elle avidement.

- Il se sent coupable mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, affirmai-je en revenant à ses côtés. Il a seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Bella me lança un regard rempli de curiosité et était sur le point de me poser la question que je redoutais quand Esmée réapparut avec ma sacoche à la main et interrompit les pensées de Bella.

J'étais soulagé car je ne savais pas comment être honnête avec elle sans heurter sa sensibilité.

- Je te remercie ma chérie, dis-je gentiment.

Esmée me répondit avec un petit sourire.

- Je serai à l'extérieur.

Je secouai la tête tandis que je commençai recoudre le bras de Bella.

- Je vous remercie, dit Bella une fois mon travail terminé.

J'interrompis ce que je faisais pour l'observer. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'elle devait penser après tout ce qui venait de se produire.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ne te blâme pas, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ! dis-je pour tenter d'apaiser sa souffrance.

- Bien sûr ! déclara-t-elle.

Avec hésitation, je lui pris la main pour la réconforter. Son souffle se coupa au contact de ma main.

- Tout ira bien ! lui dis-je en lui adressant un faible sourire.

J'entendis alors derrière moi les bruits de pas d'Edward qui revenait dans la pièce.

- As-tu fini ? questionna-t-il.

Je libérai la main de Bella et attrapai ma sacoche.

- Elle a été soignée, je vais vous donner un peu d'intimité.

Immédiatement après le départ d'Edward et de Bella, un par un, les membres de ma famille revinrent. D'abord Esmée puis ensuite Emmett et Rosalie. Alice et Jasper étaient encore absents mais cela ne m'inquiétait pas. Je m'attendais à ce que Jasper ait besoin d'être seul pendant quelque temps et qu'il aurait même besoin de chasser avant de rentrer à la maison.

Esmée regarda avec un air désolé le tapis recouvert de sang.

- Je vais aller chercher une éponge, déclara-t-elle.

Je regardai Emmett et Rosalie commencer à ramasser les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Rosalie tenait la pelle tandis qu'Emmett balayait.

- Je savais que tôt ou tard cela allait arriver, proclama Rosalie.

Agacé, je roulai les yeux. J'aimais ma fille mais parfois elle était insensible.

- Rose s'il te plait, ne commence pas ! suppliai-je ne sachant pas si j'étais en mesure de supporter maintenant une de ses longues tirades.

- Allez ! Nous savions tous qu'un jour quelque chose dans ce genre se produirait. Edward n'aurait jamais dû s'impliquer avec Bella et vous le savez !

Frustré, je soupirai. Bien que je détestais devoir à l'admettre, Rosalie avait marqué un point. Bien que j'avais été enchanté d'apprendre que mon fils était amoureux, la vie vampirique n'était pas compatible avec la vie humaine. Cependant Edward avec sa force nous montra que nous avions tort de penser cela. Edward résista à la tentation à de multiples reprises pour Bella et ce, de son propre chef.

- L'amour vous fait faire des choses folles, ajoutai-je.

Rose grogna en croisant ses bras devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession !

Esmée revint avec une éponge et un seau à la main.

- Les gars, ne vous disputez pas !

Je souris à ma femme tandis que nous commencions à nettoyer le tapis.


	3. Chapter 4

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Bella**

Je me réveillai et essuyai quelques larmes séchées sur mes joues, qui restaient de la nuit dernière. Je décidai que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller de l'avant et de ne plus repenser à l'incident de la veille.

_**On ne peut pas changer le passé, n'est-ce pas ?**_

J'avais l'espoir que le drame était terminé et qu'aujourd'hui était une nouvelle journée pleine d'opportunités.

Je commençai à devenir nerveuse quand je me garai sur le parking du lycée, en ne voyant que la voiture d'Edward. La voiture d'Emmett et de Rosalie était introuvable.

_**Où sont-ils tous ?**_

_**Maintenant que j'y pense, ils ne sont jamais revenus la nuit dernière après mon accident. Du moins pas quand je me trouvais là-bas. **_

_**Est-ce qu'ils sont fâchés contre moi ?**_

J'étais déterminée à obtenir des réponses. Je marchai avec un pas résolu vers ma salle de classe avec cette mission à l'esprit. Je trouvai Alice à mi-chemin ou plutôt c'est elle qui me trouva. Je fus surprise de la voir mais soulagée en même temps.

- Alice où sont les autres ? demandai-je en regardant autour de nous.

- Hé Bella ! Euh ! Et bien Jasper devait venir au lycée aujourd'hui mais après, et bien tu sais quoi, il a changé d'avis. Aussi Rose et Emmett l'ont ramené à la maison, déclara-t-elle, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Alice, à propos de cela, je suis tellement désolée.

Je lui présentais des excuses car je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

_**Sans ma stupide maladresse, personne ne serait dans cette situation là. **_

- Désolée pour quoi ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Son comportement changea brusquement.

- Oh ! J'allais presque oublier, montre-moi tes mains ! demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

- Pardon ?

_**Quelle requête étrange !**_

- Vas-y ! Montre-les moi ! insista-t-elle.

Même si sa requête était bizarre, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et je tendis mes mains vers elle. Son sourire disparut aussitôt et fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'Edward t'a déjà donné son cadeau ? questionna-t-elle en quittant mes mains des yeux pour me regarder directement.

Je fus d'abord choquée par sa curiosité mais ensuite à nouveau je fus intriguée par ce que pouvait être ce cadeau.

- Non ! répondis-je.

Alice me regarda abasourdie.

- Il ne l'a pas fait ?

Elle semblait être perdue profondément dans ses pensées, je tentais alors de m'échapper.

- Excuse-moi Alice, je ne veux pas être en retard en cours.

- Oh tu as raison ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je parlerai à Edward, affirma-t-elle.

Je la regardai, elle avait un air mystérieux puis je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe.

- D'accord !

Une fois dans la salle de classe, je souris en voyant qu'Edward était déjà installé à notre table mais quelque chose semblait différent. Il se retourna vers moi mais il ne répondit pas à mon sourire comme d'habitude, son visage était vide d'expression. Mon sourire disparut aussitôt.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes en retard. S'il vous plaît, installez-vous à votre place, ordonna notre professeur.

Je rompis le contact visuel avec Edward tandis que je présentai mes excuses au professeur et me dirigeai vers ma chaise. Après avoir sorti mes affaires, je retournai mon attention vers Edward mais celui-ci ne voulait pas me regarder.

_**Quelque chose n'allait pas.**_

J'étais déterminée à trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec Edward. Cependant dans l'immédiat, ma priorité était le lycée, si je voulais un jour être diplômée. Je supposais que je le confronterai après les cours.

A la pause déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers notre table habituelle. Elle avait l'air si froide et vide avec seulement Alice assise devant. Edward marcha à mes côtés, silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Bien que cela m'agaçait, je le laissai tranquille.

Il prit un siège à côté d'Alice et regarda par la fenêtre. Je lançai un regard à Alice qui haussa les épaules. Elle était perdue tout autant que moi.

Elle commença à dire que nous devrions aller faire du shopping un de ces jours et parla aussi de ses magasins préférés. Elle tentait visiblement de me distraire et de me faire oublier le comportement bizarre d'Edward. Cependant mes yeux dérivaient régulièrement vers Edward, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Une fois les cours terminés, Edward proposa de me ramener à la maison.

_**Du progrès.**_

_**Finalement il me parle.**_

- Alice peux-tu prendre la voiture de Bella ? lui demanda Edward.

Alice me fit un sourire satisfait.

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle en frappant avec espièglerie mon épaule au moment où Edward ne faisait pas attention.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Edward ouvrit la portière côté passager et attendit que je m'installe avant de la refermer.

_**Finalement les choses reprennent leur cours normal.**_

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux à deux exceptions près : je fis une allusion au temps et Edward demanda si j'avais froid avant de mettre en route le chauffage.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, je sortis et attendis qu'Edward donne une explication à ses sautes d'humeur étranges qu'il avait eues toute la journée.

- Bella, nous devons parler, déclara-t-il avec un visage sérieux.

_**Oh ! Oh ! Cela ne présageait rien de bon.**_

- A propos de quoi ? demandai-je, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir savoir.

Il avait l'air de batailler silencieusement avec lui-même, apparemment incertain de la façon dont il allait formuler ce qu'il allait dire.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec mon cadeau ? lançai-je de but en blanc.

Edward eut l'air surpris.

- Ton cadeau ?

- Ouais, Alice a posé des questions à ce sujet aujourd'hui et je me demandais pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas donné hier.

Edward soupira.

- Ecoute Bella...commença-t-il.

- Et je pense que je sais pourquoi ! l'interrompis-je rapidement.

Edward me regarda avec un air stupéfait et presque effrayé.

- Tu sais ? s'enquerra-t-il.

_**C'est bizarre.**_

- Oui, tu sais que je n'apprécie pas les cadeaux et tu crois que je ne vais pas l'aimer. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aimerai tout ce que tu me donneras, avouai-je.

Edward secoua la tête.

- Bella, tu ne facilites pas les choses.

Je le regardai complètement perdue.

- Pardon ?

- Ceci n'a rien à voir avec ton cadeau, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? questionnai-je confuse, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Nous allons partir.

Je regardai Edward, il avait l'air étrange.

- D'accord, où allons-nous ?

Il soupira.

- Je veux dire ma famille et moi, précisa-t-il.

Je me figeai.

- Pour combien de temps ? demandai-je avec une voix qui commençait à trembler.

- Indéfiniment.

La panique s'empara brusquement de moi.

- Quoi ? Non, non ! Je suis désolée, je ne serai plus aussi maladroite ! suppliai-je.

_**Tu ne peux pas me quitter !**_

Le visage d'Edward se durcit et devint impassible.

- Ecoute Bella, c'est mieux que cela arrive maintenant et pas plus tard. Ceci ne peut pas fonctionner.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de me dire.

- De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? demandai-je tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage.

Edward fit une grimace en fermant les yeux comme s'il souffrait de douleur. Il semblait à nouveau mener un combat intérieur avec lui même.

- Peu importe, tu as raison, ma réaction est disproportionnée, céda-t-il.

J'eus le souffle coupé par le soulagement.

- Alors, tu reviendras plus tard ? demandai-je faiblement.

Edward eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Ouais ! répondit-il en m'embrassant gentiment sur le front avant de partir.

J'attendais avec anxiété qu' Edward revienne. Je me rongeais les ongles le regard fixé sur ma fenêtre. Je tentais de me calmer moi-même tandis que les heures passaient avec aucun Edward en vue.

_**Il a dit qu'il reviendrait**_

_**Edward ne m'a jamais menti auparavant pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?**_

A minuit, j'entendis un bruit à l'extérieur de ma fenêtre. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers elle et je vis Edward rentrer dans ma chambre.

_**Il est revenu.**_

Je me précipitais sur lui et le serrais fortement contre moi avec soulagement.

- Edward, tu es revenu ! m'exclamai-je tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux.

J'entendis un léger gloussement provenant de lui.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai !

Après une minute, il soupira, rompit notre étreinte et me regarda.

- Viens ! Allons te mettre au lit ! dit-il en essuyant doucement les larmes sur mon visage.

Une fois dans mon lit, je m'accrochai immédiatement à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentis Edward jouer avec mes cheveux tandis que mes yeux se fermaient, laissant le sommeil prendre le dessus.

Je me réveillai le jour suivant avec le sourire tandis que mes mains cherchaient Edward dans le lit. Cependant, je réalisai rapidement que mes mains ne trouvaient rien d'autre que le lit. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et le cherchèrent désespérément.

- Edward ? appelai-je.

Pas de réponse. J'essayai de me raisonner.

_**Il est probablement allé chasser et sera bientôt de retour.**_

C'est alors que je trouvais un message d' Edward. Mes mains tremblaient pendant que je le lisais.

_Je suis désolé mon amour, tu mérites mieux. S'il te plaît, ne me hais pas. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire._

_Affectueusement Edward_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

- Edward, parvins-je à peine à dire.

_**Il m' a quittée.**_

_**Mon âme sœur m'a laissée pour que je me débrouille toute seule.**_

_**Je pensais qu'il m'aimait.**_

_**Je pensais que « pour toujours » signifiait quelque chose.**_

_**Je devine que j'avais tord.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Quel lâche cet Edward ! Rompre par message interposé ! **_**Des reviews svp !  
**_


	4. Chapter 5

**Note de la traductrice** : un grand merci pour vos reviews ! J'en veux encore ! J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez chapitre après chapitre ! Bonne lecture de ce nouvel épisode !

* * *

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 4 **

**Carlisle**

Après un bon brossage à l'eau et au savon, le tapis blanc avait l'air d'être neuf. On ne pouvait pas deviner que quelques minutes auparavant il était rouge sang.

Après que nous ayons fini, Alice revint avec un Jasper nerveux. Il examina la pièce avec un air inquiet tandis qu'Alice lui tenait la main pour le réconforter. Comme si je devinais leurs pensées, je parlai à voix haute.

- Bella n'est pas là, Edward l'a raccompagnée chez elle.

Alice se tourna vers moi avec un air inquiet s'attendant au pire.

- J'espère que Bella n'est pas trop bouleversée !

Je secouai ma tête pour lui assurer le contraire tandis que je me rapprochais d'elle.

- Non, en réalité Bella va bien. Je pense que c'est Edward qui est un peu à cran, répondis-je.

Alice mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, je posai ma main sur son épaule en sentant sa culpabilité.

- Ne t'en fais pas Alice, Edward sait que c'était un accident, dis-je en essayant d'apaiser ses peurs. Elle me fit un petit sourire en se détendant légèrement.

Une fois que je sus qu'elle était calmée, je tournai mon attention vers Jasper qui était en train de regarder le sol avec un air honteux.

- Jasper, puis-je te parler seul à seul ?

Sa tête se redressa immédiatement au moment où je fis ma demande. Avec son visage maintenant au même niveau que le mien, je pouvais mieux le déchiffrer.

Je remarquai que ses yeux auparavant noirs avaient maintenant une belle couleur de miel brun. C'était évident que Jasper avait chassé peu de temps auparavant. Au-delà de leur couleur, je pouvais discerner de la peur cachée à l'intérieur. Il pensait avoir des problèmes. Alice se crispa, inquiète elle-aussi. Je lui adressai un regard rassurant pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Bien qu'inquiète, Alice resta tandis que je montrai le chemin à Jasper. Il me suivit en silence. En me retournant pour regarder Jasper, je fus en mesure de voir son inquiétude croître au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'Alice. Je parlais rarement à Jasper en l'absence d'Alice à ses côtés. Elle le réconfortait et le défendait. Cependant cette fois-ci, je trouvais que cela était nécessaire qu'il soit seul. Je voulais être certain que Jasper allait bien sans être dérangé par Alice. Jasper regarda autour de lui avec curiosité tandis que je l'amenais dans mon bureau.

- Jasper, prends un siège ! dis-je en lui montrant le fauteuil situé en face de ma table de travail.

Jasper inspecta le fauteuil comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci le morde. Une fois rassuré qu'il n'était pas en danger, il s'assit dedans.

Il resta là silencieusement en tentant de rester calme mais je pouvais dire que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Au fond de lui, il était extrêmement nerveux. Jasper attendit patiemment que je commence alors qu'il était silencieusement à cran.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, lui assurai-je.

Jasper laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il continua à m'écouter poliment.

- Je veux simplement être certain que tu vas bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile au début de s'habituer à fréquenter des humains.

Il attendit une minute avant de répondre avec sa voix douce.

- Je vais bien, j'ai seulement eu un moment de faiblesse mais je suis de retour et je te décevrai pas, déclara-t-il en essayant d'être fort.

- Je suis content d'entendre cela !

Je lui donnai une tape amicale dans le dos en sortant de la pièce. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir Alice se tenir debout à proximité, avec un air angoissé. Elle s'inquiétait pour Jasper. Elle soupira, soulagée quand elle remarqua que Jasper était calme en sortant de la pièce avec moi.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Tout va bien ! répondis-je avant que Jasper ne puisse le faire.

Jasper soudain se raidit. Alice le remarqua et eut un regard effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Edward est de retour à la maison, répondit Jasper en conservant sa position rigide.

Comme par hasard, nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Alice suffoqua de peur pour Jasper et serra sa main.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. Tous les deux, vous pouvez vous éclipser, je vais parler à Edward, déclarai-je.

Alice acquiesça rapidement et détala de la maison avec Jasper.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon où je trouvais un Edward attristé qui observait le sol fraîchement nettoyé. Il sentit ma présence.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Bien que sa voix était maîtrisée, je pouvais entendre la colère sous-jacente.

- J'ai dit à Alice de partir avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu te sois calmé, expliquai-je.

- Je suis calme ! s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour que nous soyons face à face.

- Edward, Jasper n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à Bella et tu le sais !

Il soupira, frustré et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire, tout allait bien et maintenant tout est fini !

- Edward, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, nous devrons simplement prendre encore plus de précautions la prochaine fois, avouai-je.

Edward soupira tout en replongeant son regard vers le sol.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, dit-il à voix basse.

Je savais qu' Edward n'avait pas l'intention que j'entende ses dernières paroles mais avec mon ouïe de vampire, cela n'avait pas été difficile de l'entendre.

Je le laissais se défouler sachant qu' Edward avait seulement besoin de temps pour se détendre. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Une fois qu'il se sera calmé, tout redeviendra comme avant. Je décidais de faire un mot d'excuse pour Jasper afin qu'il n'aille pas au lycée et reste à la maison pendant un certain temps, une fois que tout le monde aura réussi à relativiser le drame de l'anniversaire de Bella.

Ma journée de travail passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je roulais dans mon allée. J'avais l'espoir que tout était redevenu comme avant mais lorsque j'entrais dans ma maison, je pouvais sentir de l'animosité dans l'air. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon et il était clair que l'animosité était tournée vers Edward.

Je m'approchais lentement de ma famille, incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer. Je parcourus du regard la pièce et je vis avec un grand soulagement que Jasper était encore présent. Bien que j'avais confiance en la capacité d' Edward à pardonner, je savais qu'il avait ses limites et que Bella était l'une d'entre elles. Savoir que Jasper était encore en un seul morceau révélait beaucoup du caractère d' Edward et c'était une des choses que j'admirais chez Edward.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Edward, stressé, soupira avant de me répondre directement.

- Je veux quitter Forks.

Je restais muet, choqué tandis que le reste de la famille commença à protester. Esmée et Jasper étaient les seuls du groupe à rester silencieux.

- D'accord, que tout le monde se calme s'il vous plait ! assénai-je à haute voix pour que ma famille se taise tout en prenant Edward à part.

- Commençons par le début, pourquoi veux-tu quitter Forks ?

Edward commença à divaguer sur le pourquoi et le comment il devait absolument quitter Forks pour protéger Bella. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, ma famille et moi-même étions en train d'emballer nos biens tandis qu' Edward partit voir Bella afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

J'observais ma famille en silence tandis qu'ils se dépêchaient d'emballer leurs affaires. Certains étaient fâchés contre Edward et d'autres étaient fâchés contre moi pour ne pas l'avoir dissuadé de partir. Bien qu'ils soient contre le fait de partir, ils respectaient cependant le souhait d'Edward et avaient décidé de coopérer.

Je savais que personne n'était enchanté de partir. Alice avait trouvé une amie en Bella et elle allait la perdre. Esmée considérait Bella comme un membre de cette famille, comme une autre fille. Bien que je me sentais proche de Bella et m'inquiétais de ce que notre départ lui ferait, je me préoccupais davantage d'Edward.

J'avais peur de ce que cette séparation pouvait lui faire. Jusqu'à présent, il ne quittait Bella que pour quelques heures. Je pouvais entendre ma famille m'approuver silencieusement. Elle voulait que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de plaider mon cas et faire ce que mon fils souhaitait.

Rosalie vérifiait les voitures et s'assurait qu'elles fonctionnaient bien et que leurs réservoirs de carburant étaient pleins. Pendant ce temps, Jasper et Emmett s'occupaient de bouger le mobilier et Alice emballait nos vêtements. Je les observais à distance tandis que dans la cuisine, Esmée mettait dans les cartons la vaisselle en porcelaine avec des yeux tristes. Je m'approchais afin d'offrir mon soutien moral et en retour j'en avais aussi besoin. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si nous agissions comme il le fallait. Est-ce que quitter Forks était vraiment la meilleure solution ? Obliger ma famille qui s'était tant attachée à ce lieu, à partir contre sa volonté ?

Esmée ressentit mon inquiétude et caressa gentiment mon dos pour tenter de m'apaiser. Quand nous entendîmes le bruit d'une voiture arrivant dans l'allée, nous nous crispâmes. Esmée interrompit les mouvements de sa main dans mon dos et regarda par curiosité, à travers la fenêtre.

- Edward est de retour, dit-elle, confirmant ainsi ce que nous pensions.

- Je suppose que c'est à moi d'aller vérifier, annonçai-je en marchant vers la porte afin de soutenir moralement mon fils.

J'entendis Edward fermer la portière de sa voiture et se diriger vers la maison. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée au moment où il touchait la poignée, angoissé de voir dans quel état il se trouvait. A ma grande surprise, il avait l'air d'aller bien même si Edward était maître dans l'art de cacher ses véritables émotions.

- Est-ce que tu le lui as dit ?

- Non, je n'ai pas pu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec ses yeux tristes de petit chien battu, répondit-il visiblement frustré.

Un rayon d'espoir me parcourut tandis que je pensais qu' Edward pouvait changer d'avis et faire marche arrière.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le lui dirai, dit Edward avec détermination.

Je secouai ma tête des deux côtés, déçu par son choix.

- Tu sais, mon fils, tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela. Ce n'est pas trop tard ! arguai-je.

Edward secoua la tête avec obstination en guise de désaccord.

- J'ai pris ma décision, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Edward pensait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision mais moi je n'étais pas sûr qu'il avait raison. J'étais un peu contrarié qu' Edward n'ait pas pensé à ce que cela ferait à notre famille. Pour une fois, Edward ne pensait qu'à lui.

Ma famille décida de partir en prenant de l'avance pendant que seul, j'attendais qu' Edward finisse de rompre avec Bella.

Edward ne revint pas avant deux heures du matin. Avant que je lui demande s'il allait bien, il me devança et hocha un peu la tête.

- C'est fait, confirma-t-il de vive voix.

Bien qu'Edward paressait calme, je pouvais deviner qu'il cachait une certaine tristesse.

Je lui donnai une étreinte réconfortante.

- Es-tu prêt à partir ? demandai-je en voulant être certain qu'il était toujours d'accord avec son plan originel. Edward avait l'air incertain.

- Ouais, peux-tu cependant me rendre un service ?

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil curieux et quelque peu inquiet en me demandant en quoi ce service consistait.

- Bien sûr mon fils.

- S'il te plaît, peux-tu rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que Bella aille bien, d'accord ?

Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix comme s'il pensait que j'allais refuser et lui dire _non_. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber mon fils. Il comptait sur moi et avait besoin de moi. Je lui fis un sourire convaincant.

- Bien entendu, répondis-je.

* * *

**Et voilà Carlisle promu babysitter malgré lui ! Quel homme admirable !**


	5. Chapter 6

**Note de la traductrice **: merci pour vos encouragements ! Bonne lecture de ce nouvel épisode !

* * *

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Bella**

Je fixais le bout de papier chiffonné dans mes mains. Cela devait être la centième fois que je le relisais. J'étais déterminée à trouver un sens caché à la raison pour laquelle Edward était parti. Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui.

Mes yeux étaient bouffis à force d'avoir pleuré avec des valises en dessous à cause du manque de sommeil.

_**Il ne voulait pas de moi.**_

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et révéla mon père stressé. Il soupira en voyant le message dans mes mains.

- Tu es encore en train de le lire, déclara-t-il clairement agacé.

Je restai calme en attendant qu'il développe son point de vue. J'avais appris très tôt que les sermons de Charlie finissaient plus vite si je l'interrompais pas, ce qui n'était pas un grand problème maintenant parce que j'étais quasiment muette.

- Bella, je te jure que si tu ne sors pas de cette maison, tu seras punie, prévint-il.

Je ris amèrement à sa dernière remarque.

_**N'a-t-il pas réalisé que ce que je voulais, c'était de m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort ?**_

Cependant, je me tus rapidement quand il menaça de m'envoyer dans un camp d'été, en guise de punition. C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Une bande de joyeux drills essayant de parvenir à m'ouvrir aux autres et à partager.

Cette seule pensée me donna envie de vomir. Aussi, j'abandonnai en acceptant de sortir et de voir mes vieux amis. A condition qu'ils soient encore mes amis ! Ces deux dernières semaines, je m'étais vraiment coupée du monde extérieur.

Une fois satisfait, il quitta ma chambre pour que je me prépare. Je soupirai, frustrée et fouillais mon placard incertaine de ce que j'allais me mettre sur le dos. Tout ce que je possédais me rappelait Edward et cela renforçait mon état dépressif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le son du klaxon de la voiture de Charlie qui me disait de me dépêcher. Me sentant oppressée, je regardai mes tiroirs et pris la première chose que je vis.

Je choisis un pantalon ample noir et un tee-shirt gris. Je brossai rapidement mes cheveux et mis mes claquettes sans prendre la peine de me regarder dans le miroir. Au son de la voix de mon père qui hurlait, je me dépêchai de descendre pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, je plissai mes yeux car ils avaient perdu l'habitude de la luminosité. Je les protégeai du soleil avec ma main comme je le pouvais, tandis que je me dirigeai vers la voiture de mon père. J'entrai dans la voiture et vis mon père grimacer devant ma tenue vestimentaire. Bien que je sache qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose, il se garda bien de le faire, trop content d'avoir réussi à me faire sortir de la maison. Je regardai à travers la fenêtre pendant que Charlie conduisait. Observant seulement à quel point la ville avait changé ces deux dernières semaines pendant lesquelles j'étais restée cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Je soupirai, agacée en ne décelant aucun changement. Mon père sourit faiblement en remarquant ma curiosité pour le monde extérieur.

- Tu vois tout ce que tu as manqué ?

_**Oh ouais ! Il y' avait eu beaucoup de changements !**_

Je roulais mes yeux.

- Tout a l'air pareil pour moi, marmonnai-je.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- Je suis certain que tes amis ont des tas de choses à te raconter, ajouta-t-il.

- J'en suis sûre, maugréai-je.

Frustré, Charlie resta muet pendant le reste du trajet et je préférais cela.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Charlie me dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher plus tard. Je roulais mes yeux.

_**Est-ce que j'étais un bébé ?**_

Je rentrai à l'intérieur du café local où j'étais certaine de trouver tous mes vieux amis. Je me figeai au moment où ils remarquèrent ma présence et je n'étais pas sûre si je devais aller les rejoindre ou non à leur table.

Je les observais pendant qu'ils me regardaient choqués avec leur mâchoires décrochées comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. C'était presque amusant.

Soudain, ils sortirent de leur état de transe et me firent signe d'approcher. Je me dirigeai vers eux avec hésitation. Mike fut le premier à réagir.

- C'est vivant ! s'exclama Mike.

_**Ouais, très drôle !**_

Je me forçai à sourire.

- Salut Mike, tout le monde !

Angie et Jessica nous rejoignirent et me saluèrent également.

- Salut Bella, dit Jessica.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, ajouta Angie en tentant de m'encourager.

_**Ouais, j'en suis sûre !**_

Ils essayaient de me mettre à l'aise et je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas rire devant leurs tentatives ratées. Leurs paroles étaient apaisantes mais leurs visages révélaient une véritable horreur.

_**Et je pensais que le camp d'été serait une torture !**_

Après une heure de conversation avec la bande, j'étais prête à partir. Juste au moment où j'allais annoncer mon départ, je remarquai que Tyler se battait avec le pot de confiture posé sur la table. Je me sentais de bonne composition aussi je lui proposai mon aide.

- Donne, laisse-moi essayer ! ordonnai-je, en saisissant le pot.

Tyler me tendit avec hésitation le pot tandis que Mike se moquait de ses tentatives ratées.

- Ferme-la ! rétorqua Tyler.

J'ignorai leurs bavardages immatures et je concentrai toutes mes forces pour ouvrir le pot. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Je tentai de le taper sur la table par frustration.

- Ouvre-toi, stupide pot !

La bande me regarda un peu effrayée et Mike proposa de l'ouvrir. Bornée, je rejetai son aide et continuai à batailler avec.

Finalement, je pris un couteau et le passai tout autour du couvercle pour le soulever mais au cours du processus, le couteau dérapa et entailla profondément ma main.

- ZUT ! m'exclamai-je en attrapant une serviette qui se trouvait à proximité. J'observai la serviette devenir rouge en quelques secondes. Angie et Jessica étaient horrifiées.

- Oh Bella ! Cela a l'air profond ! déclara Jessica tandis que j'ignorai les réflexions inquiètes des autres.

_**Et encore, ils ne se doutent pas que je ne ressens plus rien !**_

- Tout va bien, affirmai-je calmement en tentant de dissimuler ma main.

Cependant, Mike attrapa rapidement ma main et la regarda avec un air dégoûté.

- Non, tu as besoin de voir un docteur, allons-y !

Avant que je ne puisse protester, tout le monde me poussa vers la porte comme s'il y'avait le feu ou autre chose dans ce style.

Un docteur qui avait l'air à peine plus vieux que moi, examina ma main.

- Waouh ! C'est vraiment moche ! déclara-t-il.

_**Non, sans blagues !**_

Il regarda nerveusement mon dossier.

- Isabella ?

_**Oh ouais, assurément un premier année !**_

- C'est Bella ! cassai-je, en perdant patience.

Le Docteur sursauta en reculant légèrement sous l'effet de mon brusque accès de colère. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer mon apparence, je devais avoir l'air d'une morte vivante. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un simple coup de vent pouvait m'assommer.

Après avoir retrouvé une certaine contenance, il retourna son attention sur mon dossier médical.

- Bon, laissez-moi seulement regarder votre dossier.

Je soupirai en baissant les yeux sur ma coupure quand une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce.

- Je vais m'occuper de ce cas, Joe.

Mon cœur fit un soubresaut au son de la voix familière. Je relevai immédiatement les yeux et vis quelqu'un que je ne pensais jamais revoir. Je clignai des yeux, certaine que mon esprit me jouait des tours. Cependant l'image resta la même.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

- Bonjour Bella !

Je suffoquai, surprise de me retrouver en face de Carlisle.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Est-ce que le reste de la famille est ici ? Est-ce qu' Edward est ici ? lançai-je tout azimut.

Son sourire disparût aussitôt et fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

- Non, il n'y a que moi.

Mon cerveau s'embrouilla avec cette nouvelle information, je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demandai-je, en me sentant angoissée.

- Pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, répondit-il en observant ma main blessée.

J'étais si excitée qu'il soit là que je ne me souciais même pas à la douleur quand il appuya sur ma main. Il continua à parler tandis qu'il examinait ma main.

- Edward était un idiot de ne pas penser à ce que cela te ferait, déclara-t-il, en nettoyant ma plaie.

Pour une fois, j'étais choquée.

_**Carlisle n'avait pas approuvé la décision d'Edward ?**_

Soudain, tout me sembla être un peu trop réel.

_**Il est parti ! Il est vraiment parti !**_

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimée ! dis-je à haute voix, en grande partie seulement pour moi-même.

Carlisle leva les yeux de ma main, à présent bandée.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr qu'il t'aime !

Je soufflai en sautant de la table.

- Ah ouais, c'est pourquoi il m'a quittée ! lâchai-je sèchement mais en le regrettant aussitôt en voyant le visage blessé de Carlisle.

- Allez viens ! Je vais te ramener chez toi, offrit-il en ouvrant la porte pour moi.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais m'arrêtai brusquement.

- Merci d'être resté, dis-je sincèrement.

Carlisle me fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Il n' y a pas de quoi, répondit-il.

Une fois à la maison, je courus dans ma chambre pour prendre le message d' Edward. Je le regardai une dernière fois avant de le déchiqueter et de le jeter dans la poubelle.

- Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ! déclarai-je amèrement.

* * *

**Voila, Bella sait maintenant que Carlisle est resté pour elle !**

**A-t-elle vraiment renoncé à Edward ?**


	6. Chapter 7

**Note de la traductrice :** je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et pour tous vos commentaires suite à votre lecture épisode après épisode !

* * *

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Carlisle**

Je travaillais à l'hôpital en m'acquittant de mes tâches habituelles quand en passant dans le hall, j'entendis un groupe de gamins parler de Bella. Je m'arrêtai net.

_**Bella était ici ?**_

Deux pensées me vinrent à l'esprit au même moment. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Connaissant Bella, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

Je traversais l'hôpital, couloir après couloir. Soudain, la douce odeur de Bella me frappa comme une tonne de briques. Je commençai à m'inquiéter en sentant l'odeur de sang frais. Cependant, je m'inquiétais pour d'autres raisons que pour mes désirs naturels de vampire. Bella était comme un membre de ma famille. Je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir comme si elle était ma propre fille. En plus, Edward m'avait chargé de veiller sur son bien-être. Je n'avais pas envie de lui rapporter de mauvaises nouvelles. Dieu seul savait comment il les prendrait !

Après avoir rassemblé mes esprits, j'ouvris lentement la porte, un peu réticent à l'idée de voir les dégâts. Une fois la porte ouverte, je remarquai que Bella avait déjà été prise en charge par un autre médecin. Un nouveau, le pauvre gars manquait d'assurance. Bien que j'avais confiance dans le personnel, je voulais être sûr que Bella allait bien. Je rentrai dans la pièce et me dirigeai vers le docteur inexpérimenté au moment où il commençait à regarder la fiche de Bella.

- Je m'occuperai de ce cas, Joe dis-je en lui passant légèrement la main dans le dos.

Bien que confus, Joe me tendit le dossier sans discuter et sortit de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je retournai mon attention sur Bella. C'était choquant de voir combien elle avait changé en peu de temps depuis le départ d'Edward. Il y'avait des cercles noirs sous ses yeux et sa peau était plus pâle que jamais. Si je n'étais pas au courant, j'aurais pensé qu'elle était un vampire. Elle avait l'air de souffrir énormément, pas physiquement mais moralement.

_**Comment Edward pouvait-il justifier cela ?**_

_**Edward avait confiance en moi pour que je prenne soin de Bella et c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.**_

Je lui fis un petit sourire en essayant de rester amical.

- Bonjour Bella !

Bella suffoqua en me voyant.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Est-ce que le reste de la famille est ici ? Est-ce qu'Edward est ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'évanouit en entendant le nom d'Edward. Elle semblait pleine d'espoir.

_**Comment pouvais-je le lui dire, lui faire comprendre ?**_

- Non, il n'y a que moi, déclarai-je en voyant l'espoir disparaître de son visage.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle, contrariée comme si elle pensait que ma présence était une sorte de blague cruelle.

Je commençai à repenser à mon choix de lui révéler ma présence en voyant la confusion et la peine se répandre sur son visage.

_**Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux si elle n'avait pas su que j'étais là.**_

- Pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, répondis-je tandis que je jetai un coup d'œil à sa main blessée.

Je déchargeais à haute voix ma frustration concernant le choix de partir de mon fils, en voyant les conséquences sur Bella.

- Edward était un idiot de ne pas penser à ce que cela te ferait.

Soudain, j'entendis Bella renifler.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimée ! déclara-t-elle avec une voix cassée.

J'interrompis ce que je faisais et levai les yeux sur une Bella maintenant en pleurs.

_**Génial, je l'ai faite pleurer !**_

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! répliquai-je rapidement en tentant de la rassurer.

Bella sauta de la table d'examen une fois que j'eus fini de bander sa main.

- Ah ouais, c'est pourquoi il m'a quittée ! lâcha-t-elle, en devenant contrariée.

Bien que j'avais envie de lui dire des mots d'encouragement, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je me demandais moi-même pourquoi mon fils avait fait le choix de partir. Bien qu'en désaccord avec les agissements de mon fils, j'étais déterminé à agir pour que les choses s'arrangent.

- Allez viens ! Je vais te ramener chez toi.

J'attendais près du téléphone en sachant qu'Edward appellerait bientôt. Il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler tous les deux jours pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Bien sûr, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas eu grand chose à lui dire étant donné que j'avais essayé de garder mes distances avec Bella. Je l'observais de loin pour m'assurer qu'elle gérait bien situation.

Comme disait le proverbe : _« Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles »._

Cependant, ce soir, il en était autrement. Comme je l'avais prédit, le téléphone commença à sonner. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais dire à Edward avant de décrocher. Est-ce que je devais tout lui dire ? Aussitôt après avoir décroché le téléphone, Edward commença à parler, en semblant paniqué.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as pas décroché à la première sonnerie. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- En grande partie, répondis-je en décidant de rester honnête.

Edward faisait une erreur et il avait besoin de le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il confus.

J'inspirai profondément avant de répondre.

- J'ai vu Bella aujourd'hui, annonçai-je.

Il y'eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne. J'interprétais cela comme le signe qu'Edward attendait que je continue.

- Elle s'est entaillée la main, déclarai-je calmement en espérant que mon ton aiderait Edward à réaliser que ce n'était pas grave.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, bien que pas aussi inquiet qu'il pouvait l'être auparavant.

- En toute franchise, non !

J'entendis Edward respirer profondément.

- Elle va bien physiquement mais émotionnellement Edward, c'est une catastrophe, laissai-je échapper, en espérant qu'il comprenne mon inquiétude et plus encore qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait à Bella.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de soupirer.

- Tout ira bien, aussi longtemps que tu seras là pour la protéger, déclara-t-il.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Etait-il aussi naïf pour ne pas admettre ses tords ?

- Edward, c'est toi qui devrait être ici, pas moi ! arguai-je, honteux du manque de responsabilités de mon fils.

- J'ai essayé Carlisle. J'ai vraiment essayé mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai même pas pu protéger Bella de Jasper.

Sa voix s'était cassée tandis qu'il tentait de justifier son choix. Je ne doutais pas de l'amour d'Edward pour Bella mais en ce qui concernait ses choix, c'était tout autre chose.

- C'est mieux ainsi. Elle rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre qui pourra lui donner ce dont elle a besoin. Elle sera heureuse, dit-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même autant qu'il voulait me convaincre, dans le même temps..

- Je l'espère, mon fils, répondis-je avant de raccrocher mon téléphone.

Edward sacrifiait son bonheur pour que Bella soit heureuse mais il n'avait pas compris que c'était lui, qui la rendait heureuse.

* * *

**Pauvre, pauvre Bella !**

**Vraiment tracassé cet Edward, non ?**

**Le seul à avoir les pieds sur terre, c'est notre cher Carlisle !**


	7. Chapter 8

**Note de la traductrice : merci pour votre fidélité et de revivre cette histoire avec moi chapitre par chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Bella**

Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de passer du temps avec Jacob. Nous ne nous parlions plus depuis un long moment. Il n'avait jamais approuvé ma décision de sortir avec Edward en disant que cela se terminerait à la fin par une peine de cœur.

_**Qui aurait cru qu'il avait raison ?**_

Il détestait que j'aille à l'encontre de son jugement aussi vous pouviez imaginer ma surprise quand mon père annonça qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi, juste comme cela, tout à coup. Je supposais que mon père avait dû lui parler mais quoiqu'il en soit, du moment que je n'avais pas à aller en camp d'été, cela m'était égal.

Ne vous méprenez pas, une partie de moi était heureuse que mes amis de longue date veuillent bien traîner avec moi, cependant _« traîner »_ ne me semblait plus du tout amusant. Cela me manquait de passer du temps avec mes amis et ensuite de rentrer chez moi pour retrouver Edward qui m'attendait dans ma chambre afin de me voir et d'entendre mes nouvelles aventures. Maintenant, c'était terminé. Maintenant, à chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi après avoir traîné avec mes amis, je revenais dans une chambre vide et sombre.

S'il y'avait une bonne chose au fait de passer du temps avec Jacob, c'était qu'il aimait les activités risquées. Tu ne t'ennuyais jamais avec Jacob, c'était certain et aujourd'hui en était la preuve.

Aujourd'hui, Jacob annonça qu'il voulait faire de la moto le long des plages. Etant donné que je n'avais jamais été près d'une moto, j'étais un peu hésitante. Je savais que mon père n'approuverait pas ce genre de choses. S'il y'avait une chose que mon père appréciait chez Edward, c'était qu'il était prudent avec ma sécurité. Edward se démenait sans arrêt pour me protéger. Certains pourraient dire qu'il était autoritaire mais j'aimais cela chez lui. Le fait qu'il était si protecteur envers moi et le fait qu'il ne voulait qu'aucun mal ne me soit fait.

_**Ouais, cela avait super bien marché !**_

Je souris en agrippant les poignées du guidon, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward aurait une crise s'il l'apprenait.

_**Je m'en fichais !**_

Je mis les gaz en lâchant l'embrayage et démarrai. Je fermai les yeux en savourant la brise et le son des vagues de l'océan qui se trouvait à proximité. Soudain Jacob hurla.

- Bella, regarde devant toi !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant une assez grande bosse sur la route. La moto la heurta et m'envoya dans un buisson. Je grognai en touchant le sol.

- Bella ! s'exclama Jacob en courant.

Je tentai de me relever tandis que j'entendais des pas rapides venir dans ma direction. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Jacob était à mes côtés.

- Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je me redressai lentement pour m'asseoir avec l'aide de Jacob. Une fois assise, bien droite, Jacob examina les dégâts. Je grimaçai de douleur quand il toucha légèrement une coupure sur mon front.

- C'est une profonde entaille, déclara-t-il.

_**Super, un autre jour chez le médecin !**_

_**Attends, maintenant j'ai une excuse pour voir Carlisle, c'est super !**_

Je m'illuminai brusquement à cette pensée.

- Tu as raison, je dois aller à l'hôpital, dis-je en souriant.

Jacob me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

_**Qui sait ? Peut-être que je l'étais !**_

J'avais honte de l'admettre mais depuis que j'avais découvert que Carlisle était ici, j'avais envie de le revoir. Quand Edward était parti, c'était comme si une partie de moi avait disparu. Cependant quand j'avais découvert que Carlisle était encore ici, c'était comme si cette partie était revenue. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'un Cullen était encore dans les environs et tenait assez à moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Même si ce n'était pas le Cullen dont j'avais besoin.

J'attendais, angoissée dans la pièce, attendant que Carlisle fasse une apparition. Je commençai à me dire que j'aurais dû demander à ce que ce soit Carlisle qui vienne me voir au lieu de prendre le risque de terminer avec un autre médecin. J'abandonnai rapidement cette idée, je ne voulais pas paraître désespérée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'infirmière, près de moi pendant qu'elle écrivait.

- Alors, savez-vous quel médecin va s'occuper de moi ? demandai-je en gigotant nerveusement.

Elle leva les yeux de ses papiers.

- C'est difficile à dire car nous n'avons pas de docteurs attitrés ici. Laissez-moi regarder votre dossier.

Je l'observais pendant qu'elle le parcourait un peu amusée.

- Oh ! Je vois que vous êtes déjà venue ici à de multiples reprises. Oh, c'est bizarre !

Je levai les yeux, intriguée.

- Quoi ?

Elle continua tandis qu'elle lisait mon dossier.

- Bien, il semblerait que le Docteur Cullen ait déclaré dans votre dossier qu'il était à présent votre médecin personnel.

Je restai là, choquée tandis qu'elle continuait à baragouiner.

- Vous êtes chanceuse, Monsieur Cullen est hautement recommandé et en plus il est beau à regarder.

Soudain les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent en grand. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent avec anticipation. Rapidement, je fus accueillie par le Docteur Cullen, lui-même. Son sourire diminua quand il remarqua ma plaie.

- Bella, déjà de retour ! C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours ! plaisanta-t-il en attrapant mon dossier.

Je me renfrognai suite à ses commentaires.

_**Mon Dieu, j'étais vraiment pathétique !**_

Son attitude changea brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua mon air renfrogné. Il se rapprocha et prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que ce n'était pas agréable de te voir, c'est que j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances, déclara-t-il.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement.

Je grimaçai un peu de douleur tandis que Carlisle touchait mon front pour examiner ma plaie. Il recula en soupirant.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères ? demanda-t-il un peu frustré.

Je décidai de jouer les idiotes.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Carlisle me lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il avait compris ce que je faisais. Pourtant il ne rajouta rien d'autre.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ma tête.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, tu peux partir, dit-il en se levant après avoir fini d'écrire dans mon dossier.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte sans savoir comment je devais l'appeler désormais. Je décidai finalement de rester dans le cadre professionnel.

- Je vous remercie, Docteur Cullen.

Il arrêta d'écrire et leva les yeux sur moi.

- Bella, tu peux encore m'appeler Carlisle, tu sais.

Je le regardai maladroitement.

- D'accord, dis-je en attrapant la poignée de la porte.

- Bella ! rajouta-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et me tournai pour lui faire face.

- Tu n'as pas à être blessée pour me voir. Viens tout simplement quand tu le souhaites, finit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Emue, mes yeux commencèrent à pleurer.

- Je vous remercie. C'est juste que vous me manquez tous, confessai-je.

Carlisle secoua la tête avec compréhension tandis que je partais.

* * *

**Pauvre Bella, vraiment pathétique mais bon elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie après tout !**

**Jusqu'où faut-il aller pour voir le beau Carlisle ?  
**


	8. Chapter 9

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Carlisle**

Voilà que j'étais au travail et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était à ce que Bella était en train de faire. Cela me tuait de ne pas savoir. Je m'étais promis à moi-même que ce serait ma quête de découvrir si Bella avait jamais besoin de mon aide et de l'aider du mieux que je le pouvais. Si elle avait besoin d'un médecin, je serai là et si elle avait besoin d'un ami pour se confier, je serai également là aussi.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau des admissions et adressai un sourire chaleureux aux deux réceptionnistes. Elle arrêtèrent aussitôt ce qu'elles faisaient, curieuses de savoir ce que je voulais.

- Oui, Monsieur ? demanda la plus âgée des deux femmes, en essayant de respecter le protocole pendant que l'autre restait là, admirative.

Je continuai à faire du charme en posant un bras sur leur bureau.

- Je souhaiterais que vous écriviez une note pour moi, s'il vous plait, dis-je poliment.

La vieille dame qui avait l'air d'avoir la cinquantaine sortit un stylo et un bloc-notes tandis que l'autre fille qui avait l'air d'avoir environ vingt-cinq ans continua à me reluquer.

D'ordinaire, je ne m'abaissais pas à faire de telles choses comme flirter mais j'étais déterminé à aider Bella et flirter pouvait faire avancer les choses plus facilement et plus vite.

- Oui ? demanda la vieille dame, attendant que je commence.

Je baissai les yeux pour lire son nom sur son badge.

- Bridget, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait faire savoir que je serai dorénavant le médecin personnel de Mademoiselle Swan ?

J'entendis la femme suffoquer de surprise tandis qu'elle me regardait avec un air interrogateur.

Je priai silencieusement, espérant qu'elle ne remettrait pas en question mon autorité. Bien que choquée, elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé et tendit un papier à son assistante.

- Ashley, peux-tu classer ceci pour Monsieur Cullen ?

- Quoi ? Oh oui, naturellement ! dit la jeune femme en sortant de son état de transe.

Je les remerciai avec reconnaissance.

- Je vous remercie Bridget, Ashley !

J'entendis Ashley soupirer pendant que je m'éloignais pour aller voir mon patient suivant.

_**Je sais qu'elles ont sans doute du mal à comprendre mon geste. J'étais toujours un médecin attentionné, essayant d'être là pour mes patients mais c'était la première fois que j'étais réellement proche d'un patient, émotionnellement.**_

Environ une heure plus tard, j'étais appelé par le bureau des admissions. Je me précipitai en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'urgence. Cependant ils avaient rapidement balayé mes suppositions, en m'informant que Bella était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant. Le bureau des admissions n'avait pas l'air de paniquer mais là-encore, ils n'étaient pas médecins ! Ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait être considéré comme grave et ce qui ne l'était pas. Ma tête bouillonnait avec la nouvelle information.

- Dans quelle pièce est-elle ? demandai-je à cran.

En ouvrant les portes, un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. J'étais soulagée de voir que Bella était assise. Elle ne devait pas avoir été blessée gravement si elle était capable de rester assise toute seule. Mon sourire s'affaissa légèrement en remarquant la profonde entaille sur son front.

Je voulais me précipiter à ses côtés et la tenir contre moi afin de lui faire savoir que j'étais là pour elle mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je me disais que jusqu'au moment où elle sera prête à parler, je continuerai à y aller lentement et à rester professionnel.

- Bella, déjà de retour ! C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours ! plaisantai-je en attrapant son dossier des mains de l'infirmière, de peur de croiser son regard.

J'examinai son dossier et vis qu'elle avait eu un accident de moto. Je secouai la tête pour montrer ma désapprobation d'un tel comportement.

_**Bella ne devrait pas conduire une moto et elle le sait.**_

_**Est-ce qu'elle avait le désir de mourir ?**_

Après avoir fini de lire son dossier, je levai les yeux et vis un air renfrogné sur son visage. Je m'installais sur mon tabouret et me rapprochais d'elle. J'attendis que l'infirmière sorte avant de continuer.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que ce n'était pas agréable de te voir, c'est que j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances, déclarai-je.

Bella hocha lentement la tête en guise d'agrément.

Je tendis les mains pour toucher les côtés du front de Bella en m'assurant que je n'appuyais pas trop fort dessus. Cependant, l'aspect de son visage révéla sa douleur et sa gêne. Je soupirai en retirant mes mains et sentis l'ami/thérapeute sortir de moi.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères ? demandai-je un peu frustré par ses actes.

Elle décida de jouer les idiotes.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

J'étais un peu agacé et insulté qu'elle pense que j'allais gober ses piètres mensonges.

_**Elle sait ce qu'elle est en train de faire et elle sait que je le sais également.**_

_**Elle est en train de se tuer elle-même, lentement.**_

Je décidais de laisser courir, ne voulant pas pousser Bella dans ses retranchements. Si elle ne voulait rien dire, je n'allais pas l'y obliger.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à sa tête, en voulant au moins être certain qu'elle allait bien physiquement.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Tu peux partir, dis-je en attrapant le dossier sur le comptoir pour y rédiger quelques notes ainsi qu'une ordonnance pour la douleur de Bella.

- Je vous remercie, Docteur Cullen, dit Bella en semblant incertaine.

Je me fustigeai moi-même silencieusement en pensant que peut-être je m'étais comporté de façon trop professionnelle avec Bella. La pauvre fille ne savait même plus comment elle devait m'appeler.

- Bella, tu peux encore m'appeler Carlisle, tu sais, dis-je chaleureusement.

Elle me regarda étonnée.

- D'accord.

Je l'observais, pendant qu'elle attrapait la poignée de la porte, sur le point de partir.

_**Je devais lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule et que j'étais là si elle avait besoin de moi.**_

- Et Bella, commençai-je.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour me faire face.

- Tu n'as pas à être blessée pour me voir. Viens tout simplement quand tu le souhaites, finis-je en lui adressant un véritable sourire.

Je fus surpris de voir la réaction de Bella. Elle commença à pleurer, en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mes paroles avaient autant d'importance pour elle mais en même temps, j'étais content qu'elle sache maintenant que j'étais ici pour elle.

- Je vous remercie. C'est juste que vous me manquez tous, confessa-t-elle avec une voix cassée.

Je secouai la tête avec compréhension tandis qu'elle partait.

_**Tu nous manques aussi, Bella.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Une fois de plus le charme de Carlisle a frappé !**

**Qui ne voudrait pas être soignée par le beau Carlisle ?**


	9. Chapter 10

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Bella**

Je m'observais dans le miroir pour m'assurer que ma présence n'était pas trop dérangeante. Même si je me moquais de mon apparence ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas envie d'être montrée du doigt comme dans une exhibition de monstres. Sans mentionner que j'en avais assez de tous les regards pleins de pitié qu'on me lançait et de la sempiternelle question _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_…

Peut-être que si je m'habillais plus à la mode, je pourrais davantage me fondre dans la masse. Je choisis un jean et un débardeur féminin. Je tirais sur mon haut en aplatissant les faux-plis. Une fois satisfaite, je descendis les escaliers pour prendre ma veste.

- Salut Papa, je reviendrai plus tard, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Charlie leva le nez de son journal avec un air confus.

- Heu…Bells, tu réalises que ce n'est pas un jour d'école ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

_**Bien sûr que je sais que ce n'est pas un jour d'école. Je n'avais pas totalement perdu l'esprit, tu pourrais m'accorder plus de crédit.**_

Je roulais mes yeux, agacée.

- Ouais, je sais. Je vais à l'hôpital, expliquai-je.

Charlie me regarda, choqué.

- Encore ?

Je haussai les épaules en enfilant ma veste.

- Tu me connais, Mademoiselle maladroite !

Charlie secoua la tête, ne voulant pas tergiverser davantage sur le sujet.

_**Au moins, ma maladresse servait à quelque chose.**_

**A l'hôpital**

J'attendais impatiemment dans la salle d'attente, essayant de m'occuper l'esprit. Je feuilletais un magazine dont je me moquais éperdument, en tapant nerveusement du pied sur le sol.

- C'est la première fois ? me demanda une femme.

Ma tête quitta l'article que je faisais semblant de lire.

- Pardon ? demandai-je confuse.

- Est-ce votre première fois dans un hôpital ? reformula-t-elle.

_**Si seulement elle savait !**_

- Pas vraiment ! ricanai-je doucement en jetant le magazine sur une table à proximité.

- Oh ! Vous êtes une habituée, hein ? se renseigna-t-elle.

Je secouai ma tête.

- On peut dire cela !

Soudain Carlisle passa à travers les portes et retint mon regard.

J'observais silencieusement pendant qu'il disait au-revoir à un patient.

- Oh j'ai compris ! rit la vieille dame en attirant mon attention à nouveau.

- Il est beau à regarder hein ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Je me retournai dans la direction de Carlisle.

- Ouais et il est gentil aussi, répondis-je, stupéfaite.

- Tout a l'air d'aller Monsieur White. Je vous verrai dans quelques jours pour vous réexaminer, déclara Carlisle en raccompagnant son patient vers le bureau principal.

- Je vous remercie, répondit le vieux patient.

Carlisle sourit chaleureusement à l'homme.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-il en tendant son dossier à l'infirmière derrière le bureau.

Finalement, Carlisle se retourna en me remarquant. Un sourire se répandit aussitôt sur son visage.

- Bella, quelle agréable surprise !

Je répondis encore admirative.

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu travailler avant, vous avez l'air tellement…

Je ne pouvais même pas formuler un mot pour le décrire.

- Humain ? suggéra Carlisle.

- Ouais, ricanai-je.

Une fois que nos sarcasmes moururent, la pièce redevint silencieuse à nouveau.

- Je pensais accepter votre offre, déclarai-je.

Carlisle me regarda avec un air confus.

_**Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sincère quand il me l'a dit, c'était peut-être pour essayer d'être gentil.**_

Je continuai mes explications, me sentant stupide de penser que Carlisle ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Vous aviez dit que je pouvais venir à chaque fois que j'avais envie de vous voir, dis-je incertaine.

Carlisle hocha la tête comme s'il se rappelait brusquement.

- Ah ! J'ai encore quelques patients à voir. Accorde-moi quelques minutes, dit-il en me faisant un de ses sourires meurtriers.

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête, tellement j'étais contente qu'il ait accepté de me voir.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais presque endormie à cause de l'ennui. Finalement, j'entendis la voix de Carlisle retentir dans la pièce.

- Allons-y, je suis certain que tu dois mourir de faim maintenant.

Je n'avais pas pensé à la nourriture avant qu'il n'en parle. J'avais été tellement pressée d'aller à l'hôpital ce matin, que j'avais sauté le petit-déjeuner.

- Je mangerais volontiers, confessai-je.

Carlisle sourit faiblement en tenant la porte ouverte pour moi.

Après avoir mangé un morceau, je me dirigeai vers la voiture quand tout à coup Carlisle m'arrêta.

- Est-ce que cela te dérange si nous marchions un peu ? demanda-t-il.

J'étais stupéfaite qu'il veuille vraiment passer plus de temps avec moi.

- N'avez-vous pas besoin de retourner travailler ? demandai-je confuse devant son état détendu.

- Ils se débrouilleront sans moi un peu plus longtemps. Et puis il y'a certaines choses dont nous devons parler.

Je hochai la tête pour agréer. Oui, pour une fois, j'avais beaucoup de questions. Nous marchâmes sur le trottoir en silence. Après quelques minutes, Carlisle s'exprima.

- Alors, vas-tu me le demander ? m'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais lui demander.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement ici ? demandai-je impatiente de découvrir la réponse.

Carlisle montra un banc à proximité. Je m'assis, attendant sa réponse. Son visage devint sérieux.

- En toute franchise, Edward m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Je serrai mes poings tandis que la colère s'emparait de moi.

- Quoi ? Pour que je n'ai pas de problèmes, comme si vous étiez mon baby-sitter ? lâchai-je.

Carlisle soupira, stressé.

- Non, il voulait seulement s'assurer que tu irais bien, livrée à toi-même. Il ne voulait pas partir, aucun d'entre nous, le souhaitait, confessa-t-il.

- Alors, pourquoi est-il parti, hein ? m'exclamai-je tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue.

J'étais trop bouleversée pour la refouler ou tenter de la cacher. Carlisle se pencha légèrement pour l'essuyer avec ses doigts. Je fermai mes yeux instantanément. La sensation de froid des mains d' Edward me manquait, je voulais savourer la sensation.

- C'est quelque chose que seul Edward pourrait te dire, ajouta Carlisle en enlevant sa main de ma joue.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en ne sentant plus sa main. Soudain quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

_**Carlisle a accepté de veiller sur moi.**_

_**Il a quitté sa famille pour me protéger.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Pourquoi sacrifierait-il tout ce qu'il a, pour me protéger ?**_

Je lui fis face, brusquement curieuse.

- Qu'en est-il pour vous ?

Il me regarda incrédule.

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il confus.

- Votre famille, Esmée ? demandai-je choquée car je n'avais pas réalisé encore tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il hocha la tête en voyant mon inquiétude.

- Bien, ils comprennent que mon aide est requise ici en ce moment. Ils semblent être d'accord avec cela. Je pense qu'ils sont contents que quelqu'un veille sur toi. De savoir que tu vas bien, expliqua-t-il.

Je ris durement.

- Non, je ne vais pas bien, je ne vais pas bien depuis un moment, confessai-je.

Carlisle afficha un sourire plein d'espoir.

- Avec le temps, tu guériras.

- Je l'espère, répliquai-je, en enlaçant mes bras autour de moi pour me réconforter.

Carlisle se leva et tendit la main pour attraper la mienne.

- Allons-y, je vais te ramener chez toi.

* * *

**Notre petite Bella commence à aller de mieux en mieux ...**


	10. Chapter 11

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Carlisle**

Je tentais de rester occupé par tous les moyens possibles, en prenant des tours de garde supplémentaires au travail. Il me semblait que c'était la seule façon pour que je puisse supporter mes journées les unes après les autres. Je détestais être une personne négative, ce n'était pas mon truc mais c'était difficile de rester positif en étant dans ma situation : être laissé seul à Forks, sans ma famille en essayant de maîtriser les choses tout en _« réparant »_ Bella.

Une des choses que j'avais retirée de cette expérience c'était combien pouvait être misérable la vie d'un vampire sans aucune compagnie. Cependant, je tentais de me concentrer sur le positif. En restant, je pouvais aider Bella à s'en sortir et je pouvais également, éventuellement sauver quelques vies supplémentaires à chaque journée de travail.

Je raccompagnais mon patient actuel, Monsieur White, revenu pour que je l'examine. C' était vraiment un homme formidable. Il était le genre de gars que j'aurais aimé devenir si j'avais été humain. Il était dans le dernier versant de la cinquantaine à se battre contre le cancer et il était encore heureux comme jamais. Il m'avait raconté que son quatrième petit-enfant allait naître incessamment sous peu. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'enviais aux humains, c'était d'avoir la capacité à amener une autre vie dans ce monde et de la voir grandir et accomplir de grandes choses.

C'était une sensation fantastique de savoir que je prolongeais sa vie pour qu'il puisse voir une autre vie se développer.

- Tout a l'air d'aller Monsieur White. Je vous verrai dans quelques jours pour vous réexaminer, annonçai-je tandis que nous atteignions le bureau principal.

- Je vous remercie, répondit-il en sincèrement en me faisant un petit sourire.

Je lui rendis chaleureusement son sourire.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Je tendis son dossier à l'infirmière derrière le comptoir. J'étais sur le point de retourner dans mon bureau quand soudain une puissante et douce odeur me frappa. Je pris une profonde inspiration en savourant le doux arôme quand je réalisai à qui l'odeur appartenait. Un sourire se répandit aussitôt sur mon visage.

Je me retournais lentement et vis Bella assise dans la salle d'attente. Je fus surpris et un peu excité de la voir à nouveau. Premièrement, j'étais content qu'elle ne soit pas blessée et deuxièmement, c'était bon de la revoir. Un petit sourire illumina ses traits quand elle me vit arriver mais il disparut presque aussitôt. C'était certes un petit sourire mais je m'en contentais. Tout sourire était bon à prendre et constituait un progrès selon mes critères. J'étais juste content de voir qu'elle sortait et faisait des choses maintenant.

- Bella, quelle agréable surprise ! déclarai-je.

Bella me regarda ahurie.

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu travailler avant, vous avez l'air tellement…

Elle avait l'air de chercher le bon mot à employer.

- Humain ? dis-je en essayant de combler le blanc.

Elle ricana légèrement à cela.

- Ouais.

Je la rejoignis dans le rire, trouvant cela amusant également. C'était bon de voir Bella rire à nouveau, de voir à nouveau son côté enfantin.

Une fois que nos sarcasmes moururent, le silence revint. Je commençai à me demander pourquoi Bella était là, en voyant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle devait avoir compris parce qu'elle commença à se justifier.

- Je pensais accepter votre offre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Je la regardai, totalement confus. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle me parlait.

_**Quelle offre ?**_

Je me sentis mal en voyant la déception se répandre sur le visage de Bella lorsqu'elle comprit que j'étais perdu. Je ne voulais pas avouer à Bella que j'avais d'autres choses à faire que de penser uniquement à elle mais c'était la vérité. Je devais consacrer mon temps à ma famille, à mon travail et maintenant à Bella.

- Vous aviez dit que je pouvais venir à chaque fois que j'avais envie de vous voir, m'informa-t-elle, en ayant l'air un peu rejetée.

C'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais qu'elle ressente. Je hochai la tête en me rappelant la conversation que j'avais eue avec elle, juste un jour auparavant.

- Ah ! J'ai encore quelques patients à voir, accorde-moi quelques minutes, dis-je en lui faisant le plus beau sourire que je pouvais, pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Elle acquiesça rapidement tandis que je retournais travailler.

Je travaillais aussi vite que je le pouvais en tentant de tenir ma promesse mais les patients défilaient les uns après les autres à travers la porte. Je ne pouvais pas accélérer le temps, même avec ma vitesse vampirique.

_**J'espère que Bella ne sera pas trop agacée.**_

Après avoir terminé, je me dirigeai rapidement vers le hall principal en espérant que Bella comprendrait la raison de son attente. Un petit sourire se répandit sur mon visage devant la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Bella était assise dans le canapé tandis que ses yeux se fermaient lentement avant de se réouvrir aussitôt. Elle luttait visiblement contre le sommeil. Je commençai à me demander si je devais la laisser dormir, elle en avait assurément besoin. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps, elle n'avait pas fait un bon somme.

Même si je savais qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil, je savais qu'elle avait encore plus besoin de compagnie en ce moment. Le sommeil pouvait attendre. Je me dirigeai vers elle afin de révéler ma présence.

- Allons-y, je suis certain que tu dois mourir de faim maintenant, dis-je en remarquant la frêle silhouette de Bella.

A présent alerte, elle se leva rapidement.

- Je mangerais volontiers.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en tenant la porte ouverte pour elle.

Au restaurant, aucun d'entre nous ne parla, ce qui nous convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Ce n'était pas un silence embarrassant, c'était même plutôt reposant d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour changer de l'ordinaire. C'était génial de voir Bella manger quelque chose. Je commençai à m'inquiéter pour son corps fragile. Je ne savais pas combien de mauvais traitements, il pouvait encore supporter.

Après le déjeuner, nous retournâmes vers la voiture mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à partir. Je voulais être certain que Bella irait bien après que nous nous soyons séparés. Je savais que notre temps ensemble signifiait beaucoup pour elle et je ne pourrais pas le supporter si elle venait à attenter à ses jours. Je m'arrêtais à proximité de la voiture, ce qui rendit Bella perplexe.

- Est-ce que cela te dérange si nous marchions un peu ? demandai-je en espérant qu'elle dirait oui.

- N'avez-vous pas besoin de retourner travailler ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement encore confuse par mes agissements.

- Ils se débrouilleront sans moi un peu plus longtemps. Et puis il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler, insistai-je en espérant qu'elle comprenne où je voulais en venir.

Elle acquiesça, ayant l'air soulagée. Je nous menais sur un sentier plein d'arbres et de buissons qui lui donnait l'air d'être un passage secret. Bella resta près de moi tandis que nous marchions en silence. Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de répondre à ses questions qu'elle se posait, sans trop la bouleverser. J'attendais que Bella commence mais elle resta silencieuse comme si elle pensait que je pouvais lire dans son esprit. Même si j'étais pratiquement certain de savoir ce que serait sa question, je voulais quand même m'en assurer.

- Alors, vas-tu me le demander ? demandai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle me regarda avec hésitation au début mais rapidement elle eut le courage de demander.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement ici ?

Je m'arrêtai net en entendant l'angoisse dans sa voix. Apercevant un banc à quelques mètres de nous, je le lui montrai, sachant que cela pouvait prendre un moment pour le lui expliquer. Bella s'assit impatiemment, attendant que je commence.

Je pris place à côté de Bella tandis que je commençai à éclaircir les choses pour elle.

- En toute franchise, Edward m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Je l'observais serrer ses poings en ayant l'air plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant.

- Quoi ? Pour que je n'ai pas de problèmes, comme si vous étiez mon baby-sitter ? lâcha-t-elle.

Je soupirai, stressé en voyant l'impact que cela avait sur son pauvre corps. Elle haletait presque tellement elle était en colère.

- Non, il voulait seulement s'assurer que tu irais bien, livrée à toi-même. Il ne voulait pas partir, aucun d'entre nous, le souhaitait, dis-je en tentant de l'apaiser avec mes mots.

Les poings serrés de Bella se détendirent ainsi que le reste de son corps tandis qu'elle commençait à sangloter.

- Alors, pourquoi est-il parti, hein ? questionna-t-elle tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Je ne supportais plus de la voir souffrir. Bella s'assit et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je me rapprochai lentement d'elle et vis la larme recouvrir sa joue. Je l'essuyai gentiment.

- C'est quelque chose que seul Edward pourrait te dire, répondis-je en enlevant ma main de sa joue.

Bella se retourna instantanément vers moi, curieuse.

- Qu'en est-il pour vous ?

C'était maintenant à mon tour d'être intrigué.

- Comment cela ? demandai-je confus.

- Votre famille, Esmée ? lâcha-t-elle, en se souvenant du reste de la famille.

Je hochai la tête en sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Bien, ils comprennent que mon aide est requise ici en ce moment. Ils semblent être d'accord avec cela. Je pense qu'ils sont contents de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi et que tu vas bien, dis-je sincèrement.

Bella rit durement suite à mon commentaire.

- Non, je ne vais pas bien, je ne vais pas bien depuis un moment.

Je la regardai en tentant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

- Avec le temps, tu guériras.

- Je l'espère, répliqua-t-elle en enlaçant ses bras autour d'elle pour se réconforter.

En regardant ma montre, je réalisai qu'il me restait une heure avant de reprendre mon service. Je me levai en offrant ma main à Bella.

- Allons-y, je vais te ramener chez toi.

Bien que timide, elle la prit et se leva du banc. Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître mais c'était vraiment agréable d'avoir sa main dans la mienne et de sentir la chaleur, à son contact se répandre en moi.

Après avoir déposé Bella, je décidai de rentrer à la maison au lieu de retourner au travail. Je savais que l'équipe de direction comprendrait que ce n'était pas comme si j'avais besoin de faire des heures et en ce moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'entendre ma famille.

Je sortis rapidement le téléphone de la voiture et appelai Esmée. Elle décrocha après la première sonnerie.

- Carlisle, est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle impatiente.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. La voix d' Esmée était remplie avec tant d'amour et de chaleur et cela me rappelait combien ma famille me manquait. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que je ne l'avais pas vue mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'années.

- Oui, c'est moi.

J'entendis un lourd soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Je savais que notre séparation devait être difficile pour Esmée car nous nous séparions rarement. Nous ne nous séparions jamais plus de deux jours auparavant. C'était une vraie torture.

- Tu me manques, souffla Esmée dans le téléphone.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement pour agréer comme si elle était capable de me voir.

- Toi aussi.

* * *

**Pauvre Carlisle !**

**Qui n'aurait pas envie de le consoler ?  
**


	11. Chapter 12

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 11**

_- Bella, quelle heure est-il cette fois-ci ? demanda Carlisle avec un air taquin._

_Je gémis de douleur en montrant ma poitrine._

_- Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai du mal à respirer._

_Soudain, le comportement taquin de Carlisle devint sérieux et professionnel tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers moi avec un air inquiet._

_- Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ? demanda-t-il en enlevant son stéthoscope qui était autour de son cou pour le mettre sur ses oreilles et tenter de trouver les battements de mon cœur par dessus mon tee-shirt._

_Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en le regardant travailler._

_- Vous voulez peut-être enlever mon chemisier ? suggérai-je._

_Les mains de Carlisle se figèrent et il leva les yeux sur moi, choqué. Je rougis sous son regard intense._

_- Ainsi, ce sera plus facile pour entendre… continuai-je à expliquer._

_La posture raide de Carlisle se détendit à cause du soulagement._

_- Oh, oui, accorda-t-il, ayant l'air un peu plus alerte._

_J'observai ses doigts délicats atteindre le devant de mon chemisier et commencer à défaire le premier bouton._

_Ma respiration s'accéléra et ma poitrine se souleva énormément. Carlisle s'interrompit après avoir défait le premier bouton, avec un regard incertain sur le visage. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, j'allais m'évanouir à cause de la chaleur._

_Je plaçai délicatement mes mains sur les siennes et il leva les yeux sur moi._

_- Allez, laissez-moi faire, proposai-je._

_Je remplaçai ses mains par les miennes pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé et je déboutonnai le reste de mon chemisier de manière provocante._

_Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens comme s'il tentait de rester un gentleman dans cette situation. Au moment où le dernier bouton fut défait, mon soutien-gorge blanc apparut. Je déglutis en plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de la table d'examen, pour laisser Carlisle travailler._

_Les yeux de Carlisle quittèrent brièvement les miens pour se diriger vers ma poitrine mais il regarda immédiatement au loin, en éclaircissant sa gorge comme pour retrouver une certaine contenance avant de revenir avec le stéthoscope dans ses mains. Il plaça délicatement l'instrument froid sur ma poitrine lancinante. _

_Après quelques minutes de silence, Carlisle s'éloigna avec un petit sourire sur le visage._

_- Tout a l'air d'aller bien._

_Je penchai ma tête sur le côté pour lui lancer un regard taquin._

_- Vraiment ?_

_Il déglutit en comprenant maintenant mes réelles intentions._

_- Fausse alarme je suppose ! dis-je en le tirant vers moi par sa blouse blanche de médecin._

_Mon corps frissonna tandis que son souffle froid frappa mon visage. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque et je léchai mes lèvres par anticipation. _

- _**Bip ! Bip ! Bip !**_

Je sursautai en entendant la sonnerie de mon réveil.

_**C'était un rêve !**_

Je grognai frustrée en retombant dans mon lit. Je restai allongée pendant un moment en essayant de comprendre. J'étais tellement confuse, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Une partie de moi aimait cela tandis qu'une autre partie de moi était dégoûtée et qu'une autre partie était même un peu effrayée.

_**Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?**_

_**Est-ce que j'aimais bien Carlisle maintenant ?**_

_**Est-ce que ce ne serait pas tordu, de flasher sur le père de mon ex ?**_

Je frissonnai à cette pensée et je décidai de laisser courir.

_**C'était juste un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose allait se produire ?**_

Je soupirai en sortant du lit et me dirigeai vers ma commode.

_**C' est le moment de démarrer une nouvelle journée !**_

Toute la journée, au lycée, ma tête fut remplie de pensées pour Carlisle et l'interprétation de mon rêve. Même en essayant, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à lui. J'ai même été sermonnée à plusieurs reprises en cours pour ne pas avoir été attentive aux propos du professeur.

Le moment du déjeuner arriva à mon grand soulagement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps de penser à Carlisle pendant le déjeuner. Jessica était une personne extrêmement bavarde, c'était quasiment impossible de penser à quelque chose en sa présence. Tandis que je m'asseyais à table, Jessica commença ses commérages habituels. Malheureusement tandis que chacun parlait de ses plans pour le week-end, mon esprit vagabonda vers Carlisle.

_**Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment.**_

_**Je me demande si ma compagnie lui manque autant que la sienne me manque.**_

_**Je me demande -**_

- Bella, est-ce que tu écoutes ? demanda Jessica.

Je la regardai, elle avait l'air d'être agacée.

_**Je me demande ce qu'ils étaient en train de raconter.**_

- Hein, oh! Je suis désolée, mon esprit a dû dériver. De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? demandai-je en essayant de paraître intéressée.

Tout le monde à table, me regarda bizarrement.

- Ah ! De la même chose dont nous avons parlé toute la journée, du bal ! répondit Jessica.

Je la regardai avec un air étrange.

- Un bal ?

_**Il y a un bal et depuis quand ?**_

- Ouais, le bal de printemps, tu y vas n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Paumée, je regardai autour de moi, ils étaient tous excités.

_**C'est juste un stupide bal, pourquoi autant de raffut ?**_

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- Oh allez viens, ce sera amusant, déclara Jessica.

_**Peut-être que Carlisle pourrait y aller avec moi ?**_

_**Non, il ne peut pas aller à un bal de lycée !**_

_**A moins peut-être qu'il ne soit un chaperon ?**_

Je m'illuminai subitement à cette pensée.

- D'accord, j'irai.

Je frappais nerveusement à la porte de la maison des Cullen. J'observais la végétation autour de la maison en attendant patiemment une réponse. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je m'ôtais ces pensées de ma tête et frappai à nouveau à la porte.

- Entrez ! annonça Carlisle de l'autre côté de la porte.

La voix de Carlisle fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Je regardais mon reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre et remis en place quelques mèches de cheveux.

En entendant la porte être déverrouillée, je secouai rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas être surprise en train d'arranger mon apparence. Une fois la porte ouverte, je laissai échapper un souffle que j'avais retenu sans en avoir conscience.

Carlisle m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, revêtu d'un pull bleu foncé et d'un pantalon noir.

- Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi vite ! dit-il gaiement.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, lâchai-je de but en blanc avec un large sourire affiché sur mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Carlisle un peu inquiet.

- Oh non ! Rien de cela, dis-je en essayant d'assurer à Carlisle que tout allait bien.

Immédiatement, il soupira de soulagement.

Je continuai pendant qu'il se détendait.

- C'est vraiment embarrassant, confessai-je en rougissant et en me demandant comment je pouvais lui demander un tel service.

Carlisle me regarda, confus, attendant que je lui donne davantage d'explications. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Bon, je me lance. Il y a ce bal au lycée et j'ai comme qui dirait annoncé que j'irai à ce bal, avouai-je.

Carlisle s'illumina brusquement.

- C'est fantastique, tu sors et tu fais des choses, loua-t-il.

Je regardai autour, mal à l'aise.

- Ouais, il y a seulement un problème. Je ne sais pas danser. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre ? demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

Carlisle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bien sûr !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

- D'accord, alors commençons avec les pas de base, dit Carlisle en me guidant vers le salon.

Je me figeai à mi-parcours en me rappelant de la dernière fois où j'avais été dans cette pièce. La dernière fois, j'étais heureuse avec Edward. Carlisle regarda autour de lui en remarquant mon hésitation.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Si tu veux, nous pouvons aller dans une autre pièce ?

Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai à l'intérieur.

- C'est bon. Alors quels sont les pas de base ? dis-je en tentant d'oublier le côté embarrassant de la situation.

Carlisle se tenait devant moi.

- D'accord, tu veux bouger tes pieds, une étape à la fois.

Je lui lançai un drôle de regard. Il le remarqua et hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Alors regarde-moi, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai tandis que je l'observais bouger ses pieds.

- Gauche, ensemble, droite, ensemble. Tu dois simplement répéter cela, as-tu saisi ?

Je hochai légèrement la tête. Cela avait l'air assez simple.

- D'accord, maintenant, essaie ! ordonna Carlisle.

Je soupirai un peu embarrassée, espérant ne pas tomber sur les fesses. C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

Je commençai à suivre les mouvements de pieds de Carlisle avec les miens. Après quelques minutes, nos mouvements furent synchrones.

- Bien ! loua Carlisle en se rapprochant davantage de moi, maintenant passons à la deuxième étape. Donne-moi ta main.

J'amenai ma main tremblante vers celle de Carlisle.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et il porta nos deux mains jointes sur le côté. Je suffoquai en sentant sa main libre saisir ma taille et me rapprocher de lui. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens, intrigués. Il rompit son étreinte sur ma taille et porta ma main libre sur son épaule. Je compris et la maintins en place tandis que sa main libre retourna sur ma taille.

- D'accord, maintenant, bouge tes pieds en même temps que les miens, juste comme tu le faisais tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et regardai mes pieds bouger avec les siens, de peur de lui marcher dessus. Soudain, je sentis une main froide sous mon menton qui me fit lever les yeux. Carlisle avait un sourire moqueur.

- Tu as l'intention de regarder ton partenaire de danse, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je regardai ses yeux et me perdis dedans quand soudain je perdis l'équilibre et marchai que son pied. Il grimaça en reculant un peu.

Je rougis embarrassée.

- Je suis désolée.

Je pouvais dire qu'il était un peu frustré avec mes deux pieds gauches.

- Quand as-tu dis que le bal avait lieu ? demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Je mordis nerveusement mes lèvres car il pouvait renoncer à m'aider.

- Demain soir.

Je savais que mes chances de devenir une pro d'ici demain soir étaient minces voire nulles mais je pensais qu'avec l'aide de Carlisle, je pourrais passer pour une partenaire de danse satisfaisante. Carlisle hocha la tête en devinant mes pensées.

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail devant nous !

Deux heures plus tard, mes pieds commençaient à être douloureux mais je m'en moquais du moment que je passais du temps avec Carlisle.

- D'accord, maintenant que nous avons vu cela, travaillons ton tournoiement. Tu sais comment tournoyer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Bien sûr que je sais comment tourner, dis-je un peu fatiguée.

Carlisle le remarqua.

- Peut-être devrions-nous faire une pause.

Je m'éveillai brusquement.

- Non, non, s'il vous plait, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et j'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

Carlisle acquiesça et prit ma main.

- D'accord, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à te montrer.

Je soupirai, un peu soulagée que ce soit presque terminé. Le plus tôt nous aurions fini, le plus tôt je pourrais enlever mes chaussures. Cependant, il y avait aussi un aspect négatif. Le plus tôt nous aurions fini, le plus tôt j'aurais à dire au revoir à Carlisle.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du dip ? demanda Carlisle avec curiosité.

Je le regardai ahurie.

- Vous voulez parler des chips à tremper ?

Carlisle rit légèrement.

- Non, je veux parler du mouvement de danse appelé dip.

Je le regardai étrangement.

Il calma ses ricanements.

- Je prendrai cela pour un non. Sache que le gars avec lequel tu danseras voudra sans doute te faire « diper ». Faire un dip, c'est comme tournoyer avec une sorte d'effet de bascule vers l'avant.

Et comme si c'était possible, j'étais encore plus confuse.

- Je vais te montrer. Fais seulement en sorte de laisser tes jambes en place sinon tu pourrais te blesser toi-même ou blesser ton partenaire.

Je hochai la tête et Carlisle leva ma main en l'air pour me faire tourner. Après avoir fini un tour complet, il attrapa subitement ma taille en se penchant vers l'avant. Je poussai un cri perçant au moment où je retombai en arrière dans son étreinte, mes mains enlacèrent immédiatement son cou pour me retenir. Carlisle ricana devant ma réaction et tint fermement ma taille. Ma respiration s'accéléra avec l'incertitude tandis que ses ricanements s'amenuisèrent, nous laissant ainsi seulement avec nos regards silencieux.

Je trouvai subitement le courage de me pencher vers l'avant bien qu'ayant des difficultés étant donné la position dans laquelle j'étais, seulement capable de rencontrer Carlisle à mi-chemin. Carlisle eut presque l'air intrigué au début puis ensuite, il nous tira brusquement vers l'avant ce qui me fit me retrouver dans ma position initiale.

Il s'écarta immédiatement de moi et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu vois, ce n'est rien ! dit-il en regardant le sol.

Je restais debout, stupéfaite tandis que ses yeux croisèrent les miens et qu'il souriait chaleureusement, se comportant comme si rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire venait juste de se produire.

J'inspirai profondément pour essayer d'apaiser la tension.

- Donc, je me demandais, pourriez-vous venir ? demandai-je incertaine.

Carlisle avait l'air déconcerté.

- Au bal ? questionna-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en lui adressant un petit sourire.

- Ouais, je veux dire que vous pourriez toujours être un chaperon. Je suis sûre qu'ils en ont besoin de davantage. De plus, Edward vous a envoyé pour me protéger. Quelle autre meilleure occasion avez-vous de vous assurer que je vais bien à part cette fête avec plein de gars et d'alcool ? dis-je pour tenter de le persuader.

Je savais que je lui jouais un sale tour mais j'avais besoin de lui là-bas. Je le voulais là-bas. Il soupira, stressé et fit un sourire forcé.

- D'accord, déclara-t-il.

* * *

**Quelle chanceuse, cette Bella...  
**

**Qui ne voudrait pas danser un slow langoureux avec Carlisle ?**


	12. Chapter 13

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Carlisle**

Après avoir parlé à Esmée la nuit dernière, j'avais réalisé que je passais trop de temps au travail et à m'inquiéter pour Bella. J'avais décidé de prendre ma journée pour changer afin d'éclaicir mes idées et de me détendre tout simplement.

_**Je ne peux même pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'ai vraiment eu du temps pour moi.**_

Je décidais de mettre à jour mes lectures, dans la silencieuse maison. Bien que cela puisse paraître ennuyeux pour la plupart des gens, j'aimais me retrancher dans mon bureau de temps en temps et m'évader avec un livre.

Je marchais vers la mini bibliothèque dans mon bureau et cherchai parmi les centaines de livres que j'avais, celui qui serait parfait. Je souris, satisfait, après en avoir trouvé un qui paraissait prometteur. Ravi de mon choix, je pris un siège à mon bureau et ouvris le premier chapitre. Juste au moment où je m'installai et étais sur le point de lire, il y eut un coup à la porte d'entrée.

Le son résonna à travers la grande maison vide. Je m'assis immédiatement, surpris.

_**C'est curieux, qui cela pouvait-il être ?**_

Je fermai rapidement mon livre et sortis de mon bureau.

- Entrez ! criai-je tandis que je descendais promptement les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, je réalisai quelque chose et ralentis.

_**Qui pouvait venir ici ?**_

Ma famille était hors du pays et si jamais ils revenaient, ils n'auraient jamais frappé à la porte, ils seraient simplement rentrés tous seuls. En plus de cela, personne ne savait que j'étais resté derrière. Bon, mon travail savait que j'étais là mais ils ne savaient pas pour ma famille. J'avais gardé ma vie privée, secrète. La seule réponse que j'avais consistait en la venue d'un autre vampire passant par là. Peut-être s'agissait-il même de Victoria ou de quelqu'un de son équipe.

Une fois devant la porte, je regardai avec précaution dans le judas, conservant ma posture tendue, prêt à me défendre en cas de nécessité. Je soupirai soulagé en voyant la frêle silhouette de Bella. Ma posture tendue se relâcha tandis que j'ouvrais la porte pour l'accueillir.

Pour ma part, j'étais surpris de voir Bella chez moi. Elle se tenait devant moi, vêtue de son jean habituel et d'un tee-shirt et avait son sac à dos à la main.

_**Comment savait-elle que j'étais ici ? Etait-elle allée au travail à ma recherche ?**_

Bella se tenait là, comme si le fait que nous passions du temps ensemble était une chose quotidienne habituelle. Cela semblait si naturel pour elle. C'était tellement irréel de savoir qu'à chaque fois que Bella venait ici maintenant, c'était pour me voir moi et non Edward. J'étais si habitué à voir une timide et rougissante Bella demander à voir Edward et sourire timidement en le voyant arriver.

Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux, ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

- Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi vite !

Elle sourit, l'air penaude.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Connaissant Bella, je supposais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon sourire s'évanouit immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je, soucieux.

- Oh non ! Rien de cela, déclara Bella en remarquant mon inquiétude.

Je soupirai immédiatement, soulagé, content qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes pour une fois.

- C'est vraiment embarrassant, dit-elle en rougissant.

Bella exprimait tant d'émotions et je trouvais cela rafraîchissant. Vous ne pouviez pas voir un grand nombre d'émotions chez un vampire. En fait, c'était une des pires choses inhérentes à la condition vampirique en dehors du fait de ne pas vieillir et de ne pas avoir d'enfants. C'était une des choses les plus frustrantes au monde, ne jamais être vraiment capable de vous exprimer vous-même, de montrer vos véritables émotions sur votre visage.

J'attendais que Bella continue, me demandant pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse.

- Bon, je me lance. Il y'a ce bal au lycée et j'ai comme qui dirait annoncé que j'irai à ce bal, expliqua-t-elle.

Je m'illuminai brusquement, content qu'elle soit plus active.

- C'est fantastique, tu sors et tu fais des choses !

C'était une expérience un peu amère de voir que Bella tournait une page de sa vie. C'était triste de savoir qu'Edward avait raison et que Bella passait à autre chose. Cependant, c'était fantastique de la voir heureuse et sans soucis à nouveau.

- Ouais, il y'a seulement un problème. Je ne sais pas danser. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre ? demanda Bella, pleine d'espoir.

_**Bella ne savait pas danser ?**_

J'étais surpris qu'elle n'ait pas expérimenté des activités humaines comme la danse, sachant combien les humains aimaient danser. C'était vraiment amusant quand je pensais à cela. Un vampire ayant davantage de connaissances sur les humains qu'une humaine elle-même.

Bella était en effet une espèce rare, vraiment fascinante comme Edward avait l'habitude de dire.

- Bien sûr ! répondis-je.

Je souriais d'une oreille à l'autre, ravi de l'aider.

- D'accord, alors commençons avec les pas de base, dis-je en guidant Bella vers le salon.

Je me retournai en remarquant que Bella s'était arrêtée. Je suivis ses yeux et remarquai qu'elle lorgnait le sol.

_**Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide ?**_

- Je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Si tu veux, nous pouvons aller dans une autre pièce ?

Elle secoua courageusement la tête et se dirigea vers moi.

- C'est bon. Alors quels sont les pas de base ?

- D'accord, tu veux bouger tes pieds, une étape à la fois, indiquai-je à Bella tandis qu'elle me lançait un drôle de regard.

- Alors regarde-moi, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et me regarda bouger mes pieds d'un côté à l'autre.

- Gauche, ensemble, droite, ensemble. Tu dois simplement répéter cela, as-tu saisi ? demandai-je, espérant que ce soit le cas, incertain de pouvoir lui expliquer d'une autre façon.

Heureusement, elle hocha la tête pour me dire qu'elle avait compris.

- D'accord, maintenant, essaie ! ordonnai-je.

Bella commença à bouger avec moi et rapidement nos mouvements s'accordèrent.

- Bien ! louai-je, content qu'elle ait finalement compris.

Je me rapprochais pour passer à l'étape suivante.

- Maintenant passons à la deuxième étape. Donne-moi ta main.

Bella lentement porta sa main vers la mienne. C'était agréable de sentir à nouveau sa chaleur. Je portai nos mains jointes sur le côté tandis que mon autre main tint légèrement la taille de Bella et la rapprocha. Je l'entendis suffoquer et je cherchais silencieusement ses yeux en espérant que mon contact froid ne la dérangeait pas. Cependant ses yeux ne montrèrent aucune hésitation, aussi je continuais en prenant la main libre de Bella et la posais sur mon épaule. Une fois qu'elle comprit l'idée, je ramenai ma main sur sa taille.

- D'accord, maintenant, bouge tes pieds en même temps que les miens, juste comme tu le faisais tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et regarda ses pieds tandis que nous nous déplacions d'un côté à l'autre. J'étais de plus en plus frustré par sa timidité et relevai son visage avec mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Tu as l'intention de regarder ton partenaire de danse, n'est-ce pas ? plaisantai-je.

Elle ne dit rien et me regarda intensément dans les yeux. Soudain je sentis une légère pression sur mon pied. Je grimaçai un peu mal à l'aise et mis un peu d'espace entre nous.

Bella rougit immédiatement, embarrassée.

- Désolée.

Je me sentais mal pour Bella mais en même temps, je n'étais pas un faiseur de miracles.

- Quand as-tu dis que le bal avait lieu ? demandai-je en me grattant la tête.

Bella mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Demain soir.

_**S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu plaisantes !**_

Je soupirai en voyant que Bella ne plaisantait pas.

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail devant nous !

Deux heures plus tard, la pauvre Bella était exténuée mais elle se montrait encore forte.

- D'accord, maintenant que nous avons vu cela, travaillons ton tournoiement. Tu sais comment tournoyer, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je un peu inquiet.

- Bien sûr que je sais comment tourner, dit Bella un peu à bout.

Je pouvais dire que Bella ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés à cause de tous nos mouvements avec des mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses joues étaient rouges faute d'avoir dansé sans nous arrêter. Elle avait une fine couche de sueur recouvrant son front et elle continuait à retirer ses talons à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait pour masser ses pieds. Bref, elle avait une piètre allure.

- Peut-être devrions-nous faire une pause ? suggérai-je en voyant la frustration de Bella.

- Non, non, s'il vous plait, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et j'ai besoin de m'entraîner, supplia-t-elle, déterminée à devenir une meilleure danseuse.

Bien que je ne sois pas enchanté avec son choix de poursuivre, je décidai de continuer, ne voulant pas la laisser tomber.

- D'accord, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à te montrer, déclarai-je.

Bella soupira, soulagée en écoutant avec satisfaction.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du dip ?

Bella eut l'air perplexe.

- Vous voulez parler des chips à tremper ? demanda-t-elle.

Je ris légèrement devant son innocence.

- Non, je veux parler du mouvement de danse appelé dip.

Je pouvais affirmer que par les regards qu'elle me lançait, qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Je prendrai cela pour un non. Sache que le gars avec lequel tu danseras voudra sans doute te faire « diper ». Faire un dip, c'est comme tournoyer avec une sorte d'effet de bascule vers l'avant.

Bella resta muette pendant que je continuais mes explications.

- Je vais te montrer. Fais seulement en sorte de laisser tes jambes en place sinon tu pourrais te blesser toi-même ou blesser ton partenaire, ordonnai-je en levant la main de Bella dans les airs pour la faire tournoyer.

Une fois que le tour fut complet, je fis faire un dip à Bella.

Bella cria de surprise au moment où je me penchais, ses mains enlacèrent immédiatement mon cou pour se retenir. Je ricanai à cause de sa peur d'être lâchée et serrai sa taille fermement. Une fois détendue, sa prise autour de mon cou se relâcha un peu et cela devint plus agréable de la tenir.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur rayonner de son corps vers le mien et me réchauffer. Cela faisait du bien de sentir autre chose que le froid. Je me sentais vivant en étant si près d'elle.

Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis que nous continuions à nous dévisager mutuellement. Soudain, je sentis Bella tenter de se redresser, l'expression de son visage révélait du désir.

Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Ses douces, magnifiques lèvres boudeuses, et avant que je ne le sache, je me trouvais en train de me pencher moi-aussi. Je pouvais sentir son doux souffle frapper mon visage tandis que je me rapprochai plus près d'elle. Soudain, je réalisai ce que je faisais. Je nous tirais rapidement vers l'avant et m'éloignai de Bella aussi vite que je le pouvais.

_**Bella a tenté de me faire des avances.**_

_**Je parie qu'Edward ne s'attendait pas à cela. Je sais que moi je ne m'y attendais pas.**_

- Tu vois, ce n'est rien ! dis-je pour tenter de supprimer l'embarras.

_**J'ai pratiquement embrassé Belle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?**_

_**J'ai une femme, magnifique en plus et là, je suis tenté d'embrasser cette drôle de fille. Et le pire c'est qu'elle voulait m'embrasser.**_

Après m'être calmé moi-même, je rendis son sourire chaleureux à Bella, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait presque de se produire.

- Donc, je me demandais, pourriez-vous venir ? demanda Bella, incertaine.

Je la regardai déconcerté.

- Au bal ?

Elle hocha la tête en révélant un petit sourire.

_**Elle veut que je sois son cavalier pour le bal ?**_

- Ouais, je veux dire que vous pourriez toujours être un chaperon. Je suis sûre qu'ils en ont besoin de davantage. De plus, Edward vous a envoyé pour me protéger. Quelle autre meilleure occasion avez-vous de vous assurer que je vais bien à part cette fête avec plein de gars et d'alcool ? expliqua-t-elle.

_**Edward, que penserait-il ?**_

Je soupirai stressé, ne voulant pas que Bella se sente rejetée et je donnai mon accord.

- D'accord.

Bella était en train de tourner la page, ce qui était une bonne chose et j'étais dans sa ligne de mire.

* * *

**Carlisle commence enfin à comprendre certaines choses !**


	13. Chapter 14

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Bella**

J'arrivais à l'heure au bal, toute ornée d'une robe bleue avec des drapés et des talons hauts. Habituellement, j'avais horreur de m'endimancher mais là, il y' avait quelque chose de différent à propos de cette soirée. J'étais vraiment excitée. J'attendais avec impatience que Carlisle arrive pour que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble.

_**Qui sait ? Peut-être que j'aurai même assez confiance pour danser !**_

Je m'assis sur un banc à proximité en attendant Carlisle. J'observais les couples rassemblés se diriger à l'intérieur, joyeux et attentionnés l'un pour l'autre.

_**Je me demande si j'aurai à nouveau cela un jour.!**_

J'attendais patiemment tandis que les secondes devinrent des minutes et les minutes des heures. Jessica me trouva et s'approcha de moi avec un air inquiet.

- Viens Bella, nous t'avons gardé une place.

Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur la route en lui donnant ma réponse, pensant que Carlisle pouvait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas manquer Carlisle.

J'observais impatiemment une voiture qui se garait et fus déçue quand un couple en descendit.

Jessica mordit nerveusement sa lèvre.

- Il ne viendra peut-être pas.

Je secouai la tête en guise de désaccord.

- Non, il a dit qu'il viendrait. Il va venir, affirmai-je têtue.

- D'accord, bien, nous te retrouverons à l'intérieur, dit-elle, en faisant mine de retourner dans la salle de bal.

Peu de temps après, il commença à bruiner. Agacée, je me levai et commençai à marcher le long de la route, laissant la fête derrière moi.

- Bella, où vas-tu ? cria Jessica.

Je l'ignorai tandis que je continuai à avancer.

_**Pourquoi me ferait-il ça à moi ?**_

_**Comment pouvait-il me poser un lapin ?**_

_**Comment pouvait-il seulement me laisser attendre ici comme une idiote ?**_

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais devant la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen, déterminée à avoir des réponses. Furieuse, je déboulai dans la maison sans avoir été invitée à rentrer. Entendant de la musique en provenance du salon, je me dirigeai directement dans cette direction.

Avant même de poser mes yeux sur Carlisle, je commençai à hurler.

- Pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas montré ?

La musique s'arrêta immédiatement pendant mon accès de colère. Soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur Carlisle et je remarquai qu'il jouait du piano. Il se retourna, surpris de me voir.

- Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez du piano !

La surprise était apparente dans ma voix.

- Peu de gens le savent, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

- Viens ! rajouta-t-il en tapotant un endroit sur le banc à côté de lui.

Je me rapprochai lentement et m'asseyais tandis qu'il commença à jouer un nouvel air sur le piano. Je l'observais admirative.

- Vous jouez merveilleusement bien.

- Naturellement, où crois-tu qu' Edward a appris à jouer ?

Carlisle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant que la situation était embarrassante.

- Je t'apprendrai, dit-il soudain en me regardant.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Carlisle prit ma main et positionna mes doigts sur les touches. Je le regardai intriguée pendant qu'il se concentrait sur mes doigts, s'assurant qu'ils étaient aux bons endroits. Il était si gentil et patient.

- Comme cela, maintenant suis-moi simplement, indiqua-t-il en plaçant également ses doigts sur les touches.

Après que la leçon de piano fut terminée, le silence s'installa. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je devais savoir.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ?

Carlisle soupira en baissant les yeux sur le piano.

- Bella, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'ai une famille, une femme. Même si cette famille traverse une crise en ce moment, je dois lui être fidèle. C'est ce que je fais, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

_**Non, pas une nouvelle fois !**_

- Vous allez me quitter comme il l'a fait ! laissai-je échapper en me sentant accablée.

Je courus vers la porte d'entrée et sortis sous la pluie battante

- Bella ! cria Carlisle en courant après moi.

Il attrapa mon bras et m'attira contre sa poitrine.

Je pleurais hystériquement sous la pluie tandis que je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Viens, rentrons à l'intérieur, insista Carlisle en rompant mon étreinte.

Il me guida silencieusement vers la maison. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, complètement trempés.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que le silence remplit la pièce. J'observais Carlisle se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit, je ne pense pas que le temps s'arrange de sitôt, dit-il en regardant la pluie se déverser dehors.

Je frissonnai sur le canapé en enveloppant mes bras autour de moi pour tenter de me réchauffer.

- Tiens ! dit Carlisle en me tendant une couverture qui se trouvait à proximité.

Je m'enveloppai rapidement avec, en le remerciant à voix basse.

- Je vais appeler Charlie, il doit probablement s'inquiéter pour toi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je, paniquée en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici.

Carlisle me regarda déconcerté.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Ma culpabilité commença à se montrer tandis que je lui donnai des explications.

- Il ne sait pas que vous êtes ici, avouai-je.

Carlisle secoua la tête pour désapprouver.

- Bella ! dit-il en soupirant, visiblement stressé. Que lui dis-tu quand tu quittes la maison ?

- La vérité en quelque sorte, je lui dis que je vais à l'hôpital sans faire mention de vous.

Carlisle atteignit le téléphone et composa le numéro. Il plaça ensuite le téléphone contre son oreille dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Salut Charlie, c'est Carlisle. Ouais, je sais que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je suis en train de régler certaines affaires et récupérer quelques affaires oubliées. Ecoutez, Bella est venue dire bonjour et il a commencé à pleuvoir à verse. Il semble que cela n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, aussi je me disais si vous n'étiez pas contre, qu'elle pouvait rester ici pour la nuit. Je le ramènerai demain, dans la matinée. Bien, je le ferai. D'accord, vous aussi. A bientôt.

Après avoir raccroché, Carlisle vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu réchauffée maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? l'interrogeai-je, agacée à nouveau.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il, confus devant mon nouvel état.

- Vous allez partir ?

- Bien, éventuellement ouais. C'était seulement jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez forte pour vivre ta vie. Je pense que tu es prête.

Je n'arrivais pas croire ce qu'il était en train de dire, il allait partir.

- Quoi ?

Je me précipitai vers la porte mais cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas assez rapide et Carlisle m'attrapa avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre. Il me retint par l'arrière de mes épaules tandis que je fixais ma porte de sortie.

- Bella, c'est pour le meilleur ! déclara-t-il avec une voix calme.

Je me tournai, bouleversée, sur le point de lui dire ce que je pensais quand soudain mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient remplis de chagrin et me suppliaient silencieusement de le comprendre. Je soupirai et bloquai mes émotions tandis que j'abandonnais.

- D'accord.

Carlisle me serra dans ses bras pour tenter de me réconforter. Je fermai les yeux, inhalant son doux parfum tandis que ses mains montaient et descendaient dans mon dos de manière apaisante. Après quelques minutes ma respiration ralentit et mes paupières commencèrent à être lourdes. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais endormie.

Je me levais le jour suivant dans une chambre que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je suppose que cela devait être une chambre d'ami. Je descendis les escaliers. J'entendis alors le grésillement d'une poêle et sentis une odeur de bacon.

_**Cela ne peut pas être ça ?**_

_**Carlisle ne mange pas de nourriture humaine.**_

Au moment d'atteindre le bas des escaliers, Carlisle fut visible. Comme je le suspectais, Carlisle était au fourneau en train de cuisiner quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers moi en remarquant mon entrée dans la cuisine.

- Je pensais que tu serais probablement affamée, dit-il en plaçant de la nourriture sur la table.

- Vous avez cuisiné pour moi ? demandai-je, déconcertée en regardant la nourriture appétissante devant moi.

- Je suis désolé à propos de la nuit dernière, j'aurais dû être plus clair quant à la durée de ma présence ici, s'excusa Carlisle.

Je m'assis à table.

- Je suis désolée moi-aussi. Je sais que vous tentiez seulement de m'aider.

Carlisle sourit chaleureusement en rapprochant une assiette de nourriture près de moi.

- Allez, mange avant que cela ne refroidisse. Je ne veux pas faire attendre Charlie.

Après que Carlisle m'ait déposée chez moi, je me dirigeai à l'étage juste pour enlever ma robe et me rafraîchir quand le son de la voix de mon père m'arrêta.

- Bella ! hurla-t-il.

Je pouvais entendre la colère dans sa voix, je ne savais plus où me mettre tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Aussitôt que je me retrouvais en face de lui, il commença à s'emporter en disant des choses du style _Quand Carlisle est-il revenu ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il était revenu et ainsi de suite…_

_-_ Ne t'attache pas trop, tu sais qu'il va partir ! termina-t-il.

Je soupirai, agacée.

- Je sais, pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas la vraie question ? Est-ce qu' Edward est de retour ?

Charlie me regarda soudain comme si c'était ce qu'il voulait savoir depuis le début de son interrogatoire.

- Non, il ne l'est pas et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne reviendra pas ! D'accord ? criai-je en montant les escaliers.

- Bella !

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte pour la fermer.

* * *

**Pauvre Bella, elle commence à être surmenée...**


	14. Chapter 15

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Carlisle**

Je sortis sous le porche arrière et regardai le ciel sombre au-dessus de ma tête. Je vis qu'il allait pleuvoir incessamment sous peu. Comme pour me donner raison, des petites gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber sur le sol. Je fermai mes yeux, savourant l'odeur fraîche de la pluie. Je souris intérieurement en pensant aux membres de ma famille, souhaitant pouvoir les voir.

Soudain, mes pensées dérivèrent de ma famille vers Bella. Elle m'avait hier demandé de l'accompagner au bal. J'espérai qu'elle ne serait pas trop bouleversée que je ne sois pas venu.

Je voulais être présent pour Bella. Je voulais la rendre heureuse mais même si je le voulais énormément, je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais trop à perdre. J'étais là pour une seule mission qui était de m'assurer que Bella allait bien et c'était maintenant le cas. Il était temps pour moi de partir.

_**Comment puis-expliquer cela à Bella ?**_

_**Comment puis-je lui briser le cœur comme Edward l'a déjà fait ?**_

J'observais la pluie commencer à tomber à grosses gouttes sur le sol, mouillant tout sur son passage. Je soupirai en refermant derrière-moi la porte en verre coulissante et me dirigeai à l'intérieur. Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je me dirigeai vers le piano comme je l'avais fait à de nombreuses reprises auparavant quand je me sentais confus, frustré à propos de quelque chose et laissai la douce mélodie remplir les airs, éloignant mon stress.

Je commençais à me détendre, cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes que je jouais quand tout à coup, quelqu'un commença à me hurler dessus.

- Pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas montré ?

Je me retournai, surpris et vis une Bella trempée, très fâchée. Immédiatement, j'eus pleins de remords.

Sa robe collait à sa peau à cause de la pluie, ses cheveux mouillés et décoiffés pendant le long son cou. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'elle était pieds nus et tenait ses talons dans ses mains. Je restai silencieux tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer sa respiration.

- Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez, déclara-t-elle, en remarquant que j'étais au piano.

- Peu de gens le savent, répondis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire, content qu'elle soit maintenant calmée.

- Viens ! dis-je en voyant sa curiosité, montrant un endroit sur le banc près de moi.

Je regardai Bella hésiter brièvement avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi avant de commencer à jouer un nouvel air.

- Vous jouez merveilleusement bien, loua Bella.

Je lui adressai un sourire chaleureux.

- Naturellement, où crois-tu qu'Edward a appris à jouer ?

J'observai Bella avoir un moment de recul en entendant le nom de mon fils. Réalisant aussitôt mon erreur, mes mains s'immobilisèrent. Je voulais lui présenter des excuses mais j'étais certain que Bella en avait marre de la pitié des gens aussi à la place, je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Je t'apprendrai, annonçai-je en regardant Bella.

Je pouvais lire l'incertitude sur son visage. Cependant, je n'allais pas accepter un refus de sa part. Elle avait besoin d'essayer de nouvelles choses et apprendre à ne pas être aussi effrayée. Je pris une des mains de Bella avant qu'elle ne puisse protester et la posai sur les touches.

Je plaçai les doigts de Bella aux bons endroits avant de déplacer ma main de l'autre côté du piano.

- Comme cela, maintenant suis-moi simplement.

Je commençai à jouer de mon côté, montrant à Bella sur quelles touches elle devait appuyer. Elle fit quelques erreurs mais elle n'abandonna jamais.

C'était l'une des choses que j'admirais chez Bella, elle était une battante.

Le moment de quiétude cependant, disparut aussitôt que la leçon fut finie. La pièce se remplit instantanément avec le silence. Je savais que je ne devais pas fuir les questions de Bella, aussi plutôt que de la fourvoyer, j'attendis qu'elle commence, en me disant que répondre honnêtement était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ? demanda Bella avec une voix peinée.

Cela me faisait mal de savoir que j'étais à l'origine de cette souffrance. C'était moi qui lui faisais cela. Je soupirai et baissai les yeux sur le piano devant moi, trop effrayé de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Bella, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'ai une famille, une femme. Même si cette famille traverse une crise en ce moment, je dois lui être fidèle. C'est ce que je fais, avouai-je en me tournant vers elle.

En la regardant, on avait l'impression que je venais de lui tirer dessus avec un fusil. Je l'observais en silence tandis que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir d'eau.

- Vous allez me quitter comme il l'a fait ! laissa-t-elle échapper, en courant hors de la pièce. J'avais été tellement déconcerté par son accès de colère qu'il me fallut une minute pour que je la poursuive. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Elle était sous ma responsabilité et je serai damné s'il lui arrivait quelque chose sous ma garde. Je sortis de la pièce, juste à temps pour voir Bella ouvrir la porte d'entrée et se précipiter sous la pluie battante.

- Bella ! criai-je, en la suivant.

J'accélérai rapidement mon allure, ce qui n'était pas difficile à faire grâce à ma vitesse vampirique. En seulement quelques secondes, Bella était à portée de bras. J'attrapais son bras et la tirait contre ma poitrine. Je sentis Bella pleurer durement sur mon tee-shirt, raffermissant sa prise sur mon dos tandis que la pluie continuait à se déverser sur nous. Bien que j'avais envie de la réconforter, l'extérieur sous la pluie battante n'était pas le bon endroit pour le faire. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, était que Bella tombe malade.

- Viens, rentrons à l'intérieur, dis-je en défaisant la prise que Bella avait sur moi.

Je nous guidai promptement vers la maison. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, complètement trempés. La pluie ne me dérangeait pas, j'y étais habitué mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Bella qui grelottait énormément.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et ne vis pas la fin proche de cette méchante averse.

- Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit, je ne pense pas que le temps s'arrange de sitôt, dis-je en me tournant pour faire face à Bella.

Elle frissonna sur le canapé et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle-même à la recherche désespérée de chaleur. Je marchai vers le placard du couloir où nos couvertures supplémentaires étaient rangées. Nous le gardions uniquement pour la décoration, dans l'éventualité où un humain viendrait dans notre maison, pour garder les apparences.

J'en choisis une assez épaisse et l'apportai à Bella.

- Tiens !

Elle l'accepta volontiers et l'enveloppa autour de son corps frêle.

- Je vais appeler Charlie, il doit probablement s'inquiéter pour toi, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers le téléphone.

- Non ! cria soudain Bella en attrapant mon bras, paniquée. Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici.

Je la regardai déconcerté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela inquiéterait Charlie que Bella soit ici, étant donné qu'elle avait l'habitude de sortir avec Edward.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demandai-je en voulant des réponses.

Elle hésita avant de s'expliquer.

- Il ne sait pas que vous êtes ici.

Je secouai la tête en guise de désapprobation. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella n'était pas honnête avec son père.

_**Quelle genre de relation avaient-t-ils ?**_

- Bella, dis-je en soupirant, stressé. Que lui dis-tu quand tu quittes la maison ?

- La vérité en quelque sorte, je lui dis que je vais à l'hôpital sans faire mention de vous.

Ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps, je pris le téléphone et composai le numéro des Swan. J'attendis patiemment et fut rapidement récompensé avec la voix de Charlie.

- Allo ?

Je soupirai de soulagement, content qu'il ne soit pas stressé, à la recherche de Bella.

- Salut Charlie, c'est Carlisle.

Il y'eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que Charlie réponde.

- Carlisle, comment allez-vous ? Cela fait quoi, deux mois, non ? questionna-t-il.

- Ouais, je sais que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, répondis-je, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails avec Charlie.

- Que faites-vous en ville ? Je présume que vous appelez de la ville, demanda-t-il.

Je suis en train de régler certaines affaires et récupérer quelques affaires oubliées, déclarai-je.

Je pouvais entendre Charlie piétiner. Je continuai avant qu'il ne puisse demander autre chose.

- Ecoutez, Bella est venu dire bonjour et il a commencé à pleuvoir à verse. Il semble que cela n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, aussi je me disais que si vous n'étiez pas contre, qu'elle pouvait rester ici pour la nuit.

Il y'eut une autre pause.

- Vraiment ?

Je pouvais entendre l'agacement dans sa voix. Il soupira lourdement.

- D'accord, seulement, ramenez-la le plus tôt possible. J'ai besoin d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Bella avant que je ne parte au travail, annonça-t-il.

- Entendu, je la ramènerai dans la matinée, agréai-je.

- C'était agréable de parler avec vous Carlisle, répondit-il.

Je n'étais pas persuadé qu'il était aussi ravi de mon appel qu'il voulait me le faire croire.

- D'accord, vous aussi. A bientôt.

Après avoir raccroché, je me tournai vers Bella, assise sur le canapé. Je pris place à côté d'elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu réchauffée maintenant ?

Bella me regarda avec un mélange de différentes émotions sur le visage.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Je plissai le visage, confus.

- Quoi ?

- Vous allez partir ? demanda Bella, bien que cela ressembla davantage à une affirmation qu'à une question.

- Bien, éventuellement ouais. C'était seulement jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez forte pour vivre ta vie. Je pense que tu es prête, dis-je pour tenter de l'encourager.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Bella en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Cependant, je m'y attendais cette fois-ci et j'attrapai rapidement le bras de Bella avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte.

Je retins le dos des épaules de Bella pendant qu'elle fixait la porte.

- Bella, c'est pour le meilleur ! déclarai-je, avec une voix calme, espérant que si je restais calme, cela calmerait un peu ses nerfs.

Bella se retourna pour me faire face. Sa colère était visible et tout à fait compréhensible.

Cela me tuait de savoir que je faisais la même chose à Bella que ce qu'Edward lui avait fait. Je démolissais ses espoirs. Je l'abandonnais. Je lui brisais le cœur.

- D'accord, entendis-je Bella dire tandis qu'elle abandonnait.

Elle avait l'air trahie, elle me faisait tellement confiance en croyant que je ne lui ferais pas de mal et c'est pourtant ce que j'avais fait. Je ne supportais plus de la faire souffrir. Je devais la tenir dans mes bras, je devais apaiser ses pensées.

Je la tirai contre moi tandis qu'elle tentait de se calmer. Je lui caressai doucement le dos pour l'apaiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis ralentir la respiration de Bella. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

En un mouvement rapide, je pris Bella dans mes bras, à la manière d'une jeune mariée et montai les escaliers pour me rendre à l'étage. J'atteignis la chambre d'amis que nous n'avions jamais utilisée, déposai Bella sur le lit et rabattis les couvertures sur elle.

- Dors bien, lui dis-je doucement, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de repartir vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Je retournai vers le piano pour apaiser mes nerfs en laissant la musique me submerger. Peu longtemps après, je sentis les rayons du soleil passer à travers les fenêtres du salon. J'arrêtai de jouer et jetai un œil vers l'étage. Je savais que Bella n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et regardai le contenu du réfrigérateur. Même si ma famille ne mangeait jamais de nourriture humaine, nous faisions toujours en sorte de garnir notre réfrigérateur avec de la nourriture pour Bella. Je souris intérieurement en rassemblant tous les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin et commençai ensuite à cuisiner des œufs avec du bacon.

Tandis que le bacon commença à grésiller, répandant son arôme dans les airs, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de repenser à la première fois que Bella avait rencontré ma famille. Il me semblait que c'était hier qu'Edward était arrivé avec Bella à ses côtés. Bella avait l'air nerveuse tandis que les membres de ma famille la détaillaient de haut en bas. J'avais été impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était intégrée à ma famille vampire. A peine quelques minutes après les avoir rencontrés, c'était comme si elle faisait déjà partie de la famille. J'avais lancé un regard approbateur à Edward, lui disant secrètement qu'il avait raison. Bella n'était pas comme les autres. En connaissance de cause, il avait hoché rapidement la tête en retour.

J'entendis soudain les bruits de pas de Bella à la fin des escaliers et cela me sortit de mes pensées et me fit la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et sa robe était pleine de plis pour avoir dormi avec, mais malgré cela elle était encore magnifique.

- Je pensais que tu serais probablement affamée, dis-je en plaçant de la nourriture sur la table de la cuisine.

Bella eut l'air déconcertée tandis qu'elle regardait la nourriture sur la table.

- Vous avez cuisiné pour moi ?

- Je suis désolé à propos de la nuit dernière, j'aurais dû être plus clair quant à la durée de ma présence ici, m'excusai-je en espérant qu'elle ne s'énerverait pas à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée moi-aussi. Je sais que vous tentiez seulement de m'aider, déclara-t-elle en prenant place à table.

Je voulais lui dire qu'il s'agissait de plus que cela mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle devait savoir que c'était notre seule option. C'était le seul moyen pour que les choses demeurent telles qu'elles étaient.

Je souris chaleureusement en poussant l'assiette de nourriture vers Bella.

- Allez, mange avant que cela ne refroidisse. Je ne veux pas faire attendre Charlie.

Bella fit ce que je lui avais dit et porta la nourriture chaude à sa bouche impatiente. Elle sourit avec satisfaction en regarnissant sa fourchette pour en manger davantage.

Après que Bella ait fini de manger, je la menai vers ma voiture. Elle s'installa en silence, sans se plaindre. J'attendais qu'elle se batte, qu'elle me dise combien j'étais injuste mais elle ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Tandis que nous regagnions sa maison, il était certain que la voiture de Charlie était encore là. Je me souvins que Charlie avait dit la nuit dernière qu'il voulait parler avec Bella. J'espérais seulement qu'elle était assez forte pour le faire. Elle me remercia rapidement avant de se diriger à l'intérieur.

Charlie nous regardait derrière la fenêtre et me fit un bref signe de la main. Je lui en fis un à mon tour, avant de reprendre la route.

Un million de choses me vinrent à l'esprit pendant mon retour en voiture. La douce odeur de Bella, la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien, ses gestes innocents qui me faisaient frissonner, sa voix, ses espoirs, la battante en elle, la façon dont elle m'avait regardé quand que je lui avais dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de _nous_.

Plus que tout, je repensais à quel point j'avais voulu l'embrasser.

* * *

**Tout devient plus clair !**


	15. Chapter 16

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Bella**

Je dormais à poings fermés quand soudain je sentis quelque chose de froid caresser ma joue. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et vis Carlisle. La chambre sombre dissimulait bien sa silhouette mais les rayons de la lune exposaient son visage. Je m'assis rapidement, surprise de le voir dans ma chambre. Les traits de son visage étaient torturés.

- Pardonne-moi Bella.

Je le regardai déconcertée, me demandant ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi triste.

- Pardonner quoi ?

Soudain, il se pencha et mon souffle se coupa au moment où il captura mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Je restai hébétée tandis qu'il s'éloignait de ma bouche. J'en voulais davantage, je me penchai en avant pour rencontrer ses lèvres avec ferveur. Bien que surpris, Carlisle répondit à mes baisers qui passèrent de baisers rapides et avides à des baisers langoureux et tendres. Déterminé à prolonger notre baiser, les mains de Carlisle maintinrent mon visage en place, en conservant une distance de sécurité entre nos corps.

Tandis que notre baiser prenait fin, un sourire se répandit sur mon visage.

- Je devrais partir avant que Charlie ne sache que je suis là.

Il caressa gentiment ma joue.

- Attends ! S'il te plait reste, au moins jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme ! suppliai-je.

Carlisle me fit un petit sourire et sans un mot, s'allongea près de moi. Je me pelotonnai contre sa poitrine tandis que ses bras m'enlacèrent légèrement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demandai-je, impatiente de le savoir.

- Vivons chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?

Je hochai légèrement la tête. Un sourire se placarda sur mon visage tandis que je m'assoupissais dans ses bras.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et vis que Carlisle était encore avec moi. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait heureux. Je me levai silencieusement pour ne pas le déranger et j'enjambai lentement sa taille. Je me penchai en avant pour embrasser légèrement ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement.

Je le regardai un peu amusée.

- Est-ce que tu faisais semblant de dormir pour moi ?

- Non ! répondit-il, tandis qu'un petit sourire se répandit sur son visage. Je pensais à toi.

Je rougis à son commentaire et soudain il nous retourna, ce qui me fit pousser un cri d'excitation. Il soupira en baissant les yeux sur moi.

- Je dois partir.

Avec cela, il quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Je fronçai rapidement les sourcils. Etonnamment, il se retourna et me fit un de ses gentils sourires.

- Je viendrai te chercher à 20 heures.

Je lui rendis joyeusement son sourire.

- D'accord !

Carlisle se glissa à travers ma fenêtre et grimpa dans un arbre situé à proximité. Je l'observais avec admiration sauter au sol sans faire trop de bruit.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, habillée avec une simple robe bleue sombre.

- Salut papa ! déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Cependant Charlie m'arrêta rapidement en me donnant un regard curieux en remarquant comment j'étais habillée.

- Où vas-tu habillée comme cela ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous, annonçai-je, pas sûre si je devais le lui dire ou non.

- Un rendez-vous ?

Un sourire immédiatement s'afficha sur son visage.

- Je suis content que tu tournes la page. Il était temps !

Je m'obligeais à ne pas rouler mes yeux et lui fis un petit sourire en retour.

- Ouais bien, je ne veux pas le faire attendre, dis-je en tentant de passer.

Charlie bloqua cependant ma sortie.

- Attends, qui est ce type ? demanda-t-il en commençant à devenir paternaliste.

Je commençai à paniquer en voyant son intérêt pour ma vie amoureuse.

_**Merde, pourquoi ai-je parlé ?**_

- Non, personne que tu connaisses, mentis-je, espérant qu'il ne découvrirait pas mon mensonge.

Charlie plissa les yeux comme pour tenter de me déchiffrer. Je lui souris innocemment, espérant qu'il gobe mon mensonge. Il soupira frustré devant ma réticence à discuter davantage sur le sujet.

- Je veux le rencontrer !

Terrorisée, mon cœur s'affola.

_**Non, il ne doit pas savoir qu'il s'agit de Carlisle !**_

_**Il paniquerait s'il découvrait qu'il s'agissait de lui.**_

_**Je n'en entendrais jamais la fin.**_

- Bien, je veux dire que ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous galant, c'est plus une sortie entre amis.

Confus, Charlie fronça le visage. J'utilisai sa confusion à mon avantage en le contournant rapidement pour ouvrir la porte.

- D'accord papa. A plus tard, salut !

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux pendant que Carlisle conduisait, concentré sur la route devant lui. Je me tournais dans sa direction et le détaillait pour la première fois de la soirée. Il était magnifique, revêtu d'un beau costume noir avec cachée en dessous, une chemise blanche classique ornée de rayures sombres de couleur bleue. Je restai, absorbée par sa beauté quand il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire satisfait. Je rougis légèrement, prise en flagrant délit de fixation.

_**Super, il sait que j'étais en train de le reluquer.**_

Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors où m'emmènes-tu exactement ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- C'est une surprise !

Je hochai faiblement la tête en remarquant que les yeux de Carlisle parcouraient mes jambes.

_**Est-il en train de me reluquer ?**_

Je fis semblant de tousser pour attirer son attention. J'étais sûre de le surprendre en train de rougir comme je l'avais fait peu de temps auparavant mais à la place il me fit un petit sourire avant de retourner son attention vers la route. Je suppose que c'était un des avantages à être un vampire. Vous n'êtes jamais embarrassé ou du moins si vous l'êtes, personne ne le saura jamais.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un restaurant qui avait l'air sophistiqué. Je fus rapidement accueillie pas le valet du parking tandis qu'il ouvrit ma portière. Je le remerciai à voix basse et attendis que Carlisle me rejoigne devant la porte d'entrée. Carlisle lui tendit ses clés de voiture et prit mon bras pour me conduire à l'intérieur.

Je commençai à manger la nourriture magnifiquement décorée devant moi, ma faim prenant le dessus. J'attrapai une paire de petits pains qui se trouvaient également sur la table.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas un ? demandai-je soudainement, ayant l'impression d'être un goinfre.

Carlisle gloussa légèrement.

- Bella, je ne mange pas, tu te rappelles ? dit-il à voix basse, faisant attention que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Je secouai la tête par réflexe.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que tu ne mangeais pas. Cela doit être vraiment ennuyeux pour toi, dis-je en me sentant coupable.

Carlisle secoua la tête en guise de désapprobation.

- Au contraire, je trouve cela assez amusant de t'observer.

Ses yeux instantanément croisèrent les miens et je fondis.

- Puis-je vous servir autre chose ? demanda la serveuse.

Nous rompîmes le contact visuel au moment où la serveuse nous interrompit, visiblement en train de flirter avec Carlisle. Je trouvais cela presque comique dans la mesure où elle avait probablement la moitié de son âge, du moins en terme d'années humaines. Je roulais mes yeux face à ses tentatives d'attirer son attention.

- Alors, est-ce que c'est votre fille ?

_**Sa fille !**_

_**Oh non, tu vas voir !**_

Je souris chaleureusement à la serveuse tout en tendant ma main par dessus la table pour prendre celle de Carlisle. L'attention de celui-ci revint vers moi au moment où je lui répondis.

- Non, loin de là !

- Oh ! répondit-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Et bien, bon appétit ! rajouta-t-elle en quittant la table.

_**Bien, nous voilà débarrassés d'elle.**_

Je regardai Carlisle, remarquant qu'il me fixait à présent.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, me sentant timide tout à coup.

- Rien ! As-tu terminé ?

- Ouais ! dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mon repas à moitié mangé.

Carlisle se leva et se dirigea de mon côté en m'offrant sa main. Je la pris avec plaisir et nous sortîmes du restaurant. Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture quand soudain la musique du restaurant remplit les airs. Carlisle s'arrêta brusquement. Juste au moment où j'étais sur le point de l'interroger, il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Je crois que je te dois encore une danse.

Je souris faiblement en prenant sa main à nouveau.

- Je le crois aussi.

Nous commençâmes à danser à l'extérieur, sur le parking au son de la musique provenant de l'intérieur du restaurant. Carlisle me tenait contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule tandis que nous continuions à danser dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

_**Ceci a l'air si sécurisant, si juste.**_

Soudain Carlisle me fit faire un dip et je hoquetai de surprise. Il me fit un sourire entendu avant de me faire glisser et d'embrasser rapidement mon cou. Je gloussai, me sentant étourdie tandis qu'il me redressait.

- Prête à partir ? demanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voulant pas cela se termine.

- Non, pas encore. Je ne veux pas que la soirée s'arrête maintenant, avouai-je.

- Ce n'est pas obligé, dit Carlisle en me faisant un sourire chaleureux pendant qu'il m'ouvrait ma portière.

- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? demanda Carlisle en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur et en regardant dedans.

Je sautai sur le comptoir de la cuisine et remis en place ma robe pour rester décente.

- Non merci.

Carlisle referma le réfrigérateur et me fit face avec un air amusé en voyant où j'avais choisi de m'asseoir.

- Viens ici ! ordonnai-je avec un air joueur.

Carlisle hésita tout d'abord. Cependant, rapidement il céda et ricana en dirigeant vers moi.

- Embrasse-moi ! dis-je, en tentant d'être sérieuse.

Carlisle soupira et céda à la tentation. Il se pencha, rencontrant mes lèvres pour un baiser doux sensuel. Après quelques minutes, Carlisle recula, rompant ainsi le baiser. Ma respiration s'accéléra immédiatement tandis que mon cœur battit plus fort par anticipation. Je léchai avidement mes lèvres pour savourer son goût.

Je tentai de le rapprocher de moi mais Carlisle se crispa et resta immobile. Ses yeux révélaient du désir.

- Nous devons te ramener chez toi, protesta-t-il, tentant de rester fort bien que sa voix éraillée ne dissimulait pas son désir.

Je remplis l'espace entre nous, capturant ses lèvres avec avidité. Carlisle retourna le baiser avec autant de passion. Il commença à devenir plus entreprenant et ses mains expérimentées se déplacèrent vers mes fesses et me soulevèrent du comptoir. Je poussai un cri d'excitation au moment où je retrouvais intercalée entre le corps de pierre de Carlisle et le mur.

J'enlaçai rapidement mes jambes autour de lui et le rapprochai plus près de moi tandis que le baiser s'intensifiait. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa aussitôt de mes lèvres.

Mes jambes restèrent autour de sa taille tandis que nos lèvres se séparèrent à cause de mon besoin d'oxygène. J'observais stupéfaite que la respiration de Carlisle avait changé également. Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle frais sur mon visage. Sa bouche se déplaça vers mon cou.

Sa langue lentement se déplaça le long de mon cou et fut remplacée par ses dents tandis qu'il mordillait la même zone. Je gémis de plaisir au moment où ses attouchements froids commencèrent à m'enflammer. A la recherche de plus de contact, je déplaçai mes mains vers son dos. Je passai mes mains sous la chemise de Carlisle, faisant courir mes mains de haut en bas, sur son dos nu, pour le taquiner. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il replaçait ses lèves sur les miennes en me tirant contre sa poitrine dure. Je gémis de plaisir à nouveau et enlaçais plus fortement mes jambes autour de lui.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna et nous ramena à la réalité. Nous regardâmes rapidement le téléphone puis l'un et l'autre. A la seconde sonnerie, nous nous séparâmes, gênés. Je me tenais contre le mur en essayant de maîtriser ma respiration laborieuse. Carlisle reprit ses esprits, passa la main dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper le téléphone.

- Allo ? demanda-t-il.

J'observais son visage calme devenir confus en mettant fin à l'appel.

J'inspirai profondément pour calmer mes nerfs.

- Qui était-ce ?

- La personne a raccroché, dit-il en regardant bizarrement son téléphone.

- Oh ! dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure et en me dirigeant vers lui.

- Où en étions-nous ? demandai-je pour plaisanter, en parcourant sa poitrine avec mes mains.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et étais sur le point de capturer ses lèvres quand Carlisle attrapa mes mains et s'écarta de moi.

- Nous devons arrêter.

Je soupirai, déçue tandis que je vis le désir quitter lentement son visage.

- Quoi, pourquoi ? protestai-je.

- Il se fait tard. Je suis sûr que Charlie nous attend. Allons-y ! dit-il en m'offrant sa main.

Je soupirai, face à la défaite et je la pris. Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter avec lui. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Je le suivis, déçue.

Une brise froide vint dans ma direction et je serrai davantage ma veste contre moi, voulant me réchauffer. Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture tandis que Carlisle prit ses clefs pour désactiver l'alarme. Il ouvrit ma portière et soudain j'entendis appeler mon nom.

- Bella !

Je me figeai en reconnaissant la voix familière.

_**Ce n'est pas possible. Il est parti.**_

Je me retournai lentement et fus choquée de voir Edward se tenir là, à quelques pieds de moi. Je regardai Carlisle, curieuse de découvrir s'il savait qu'Edward serait là. Son visage, bien sûr ne révéla aucune émotion. Edward s'avança et mon cœur s'accéléra.

_**Il est là, il est vraiment là.**_

- Bella, déclara-t-il plus calmement cette fois.

Tant d'émotions me parcoururent en même temps.

_**Surprise**_

_**Soulagement**_

_**Tristesse**_

_**Colère**_

J'observais Edward tenter de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Agacée, j'éloignai rapidement ma main. Il me lança un regard suppliant.

- Edward, laisse-moi tranquille ! criai-je en laissant exploser ma colère.

- Bella, ne fais pas cela, s'il te plait, dit-il en essayant de se rapprocher.

Cependant à chaque fois qu'il avançait, je reculais d'autant.

- C'est terminé ! criai-je en me déplaçant vers Carlisle.

Edward resta là, stupéfait devant mon accès de colère. Carlisle m'offrit une étreinte réconfortante avant de m'obliger à le regarder.

- Bella, va à l'intérieur !

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire.

_**Dois-je dire à Edward combien il m'a blessée ? Dois-je lui dire pour moi et Carlisle ?**_

Carlisle baissa les yeux sur moi avec air sérieux.

- Vas-y !

Bien qu'hésitante, je fis comme il voulait et rentrai dans la maison.

J'attendais angoissée en tentant d'écouter leurs voix étouffées dehors. Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon nerveusement quand soudain Carlisle entra.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je avidement, surprise qu'Edward ne soit pas avec lui.

- Je lui ai seulement dit que tu n'étais pas prête à lui faire face maintenant.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Tu lui manques, rajouta-t-il.

Je levai la tête et croisai les yeux tristes de Carlisle.

- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !

- Bella, tu devrais au moins l'écouter ! dit-il en se rapprochant et en me prenant dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

- Il regrette sa décision.

Je le regardai instantanément, intriguée.

- Il t'a dit ça ?

- Non, mais je peux le dire. Je connais Edward. Crois-moi, il souffre.

Je soupirai frustrée.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer !

- Ecoute-le simplement, pour en finir avec tout cela, termina Carlisle, en tentant de me faire un sourire rassurant.

* * *

**Cela devient chaud entre Bella et Carlisle !**

**Est-ce le début d'un triangle amoureux ?  
**


	16. Chapter 17

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Carlisle**

Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon en tentant de comprendre ce que signifiait mon soudain engouement pour Bella. Est-ce que je craquais vraiment pour elle ? Est-ce le fait d'être coincé dans cette étrange situation avec personne autour de moi à part elle, qui me faisait avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Il fallait que je la voie.

J'observais Bella dormir paisiblement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le clair de lune brillant à travers la fenêtre frappa son lit et donna à son visage un léger éclat. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux sauvagement étalés sur son oreiller. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir soudainement coupable.

_**Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas bien, je ne devrais pas être là.**_

Même si je voulais partir, j'en étais incapable. Je sentis quelque chose m'attirer vers Bella, comme un aimant. Je me retrouvais seulement à quelques pieds d'elle tandis que je bataillais silencieusement avec moi-même. Une partie de moi me disait de rester et d'aimer Bella de la façon qu'elle méritait. Une autre partie me disait que ce n'était pas bien, que j'avais rempli ma mission et qu'il était temps de partir.

Par faiblesse, je cédai à la tentation de toucher légèrement la douce peau de Bella. J'observais avec angoisse son corps remuer à cause de la froideur de mes doigts. Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent et scannèrent son environnement. J'attendis patiemment, assis sur le bord de son lit tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité de la chambre. Une expression de surprise recouvrit son visage en réalisant que je me trouvais là. Elle s'assit immédiatement dans son lit, attendant que je parle.

Autant je savais que hier, Bella voulait m'embrasser, autant maintenant, je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

_**Peut-être que j'avais raté ma chance.**_

_**Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi.**_

_**Mon Dieu, j'espère que non !**_

- Pardonne-moi Bella...

La confusion envahit ses traits.

- Pardonner quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de déchiffrer mon visage impassible.

Avant que mes nerfs ne me lâchent, je me penchai vers elle. J'entendis son souffle se couper un bref moment avant que je ne capture ses lèvres.

Ses douces lèvres étaient un paradis contre les miennes. Je me reculai rapidement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je regardai Bella à contre-cœur, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Je fus choquée de voir un éclat de désir dans ses yeux. Avant que je ne puisse parler, elle redressa la tête et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne. Je me figeai sur place, stupéfait par ce qui se passait vraiment. Bella m'avait rendu mon baiser. Elle voulait encore de moi.

Je répondis rapidement à son baiser, ne voulant pas que le moment se termine. Le baiser de Bella devint plus urgent contre le mien comme si elle ressentait la même chose. Je pouvais entendre le cœur de Bella accélérer tandis qu'elle continuait à attaquer ma bouche. Ne voulant pas pousser trop loin, je tins le visage de Bella entre mes mains pour limiter ses mouvements au moment je déposai lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses baisers gourmands devinrent ainsi doux et gentils. Elle soupira contre mes lèvres pendant que le baiser mourait lentement. Bella s'éloigna de mon visage, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait profondément à cause de sa respiration laborieuse et ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause de notre baiser intense.

Un sourire instantanément se répandit sur son magnifique visage. Je devais partir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je devrais partir avant que Charlie ne sache que je suis là, dis-je en caressant gentiment sa joue.

Le visage de Bella passa de la joie à l'anxiété en un éclair.

- Attends ! S'il te plait reste, au moins jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme ! supplia-t-elle.

_**Comment pouvais-je résister ?**_

Je lui fis un petit sourire et sans un mot, m'allongeai près d'elle, en prenant soin de laisser une distance de sécurité entre nous car ignorant la force de ma volonté. Bella, cependant ignora mes précautions et se pelotonna contre moi, en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je me raidis au début puis rapidement après, je me détendis et enlaçai légèrement sa taille avec mes bras.

- Alors qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demandai Bella contre ma poitrine, ce qui étouffait sa voix.

Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr moi-même aussi je dis la meilleure chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Vivons chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?

Bella acquiesça contre ma poitrine tandis que ses mains agrippaient plus fortement ma taille, en se blottissant contre moi.

Le silence s'installa après cela. Je me concentrais sur le plafond au-dessus du lit de Bella pendant que je sentais le souffle léger de Bella contre mon ventre, me laissant savoir qu'elle s'était endormie. Je souris intérieurement tandis que je fermai mes yeux, savourant la sensation de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Je restai allongé avec Bella pendant ce qui semblait être des minutes mais qui pouvaient facilement être des heures quand soudain, je sentis Bella commencer à bouger. Je restai immobile avec mes yeux fermés, voulant garder Bella dans mes bras aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Cependant mes bras furent laissés vides quand Bella modifia sa position initiale. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux et je vis Bella me chevaucher avec un air taquin sur le visage.

_**Cette fille essayait de me tuer.**_

- Est-ce que tu faisais semblant de dormir pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en ayant l'air émue.

- Non, je pensais à toi, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Bella rougit à ma déclaration et regarda ailleurs. Nerveux d'être aussi près d'elle, je pris rapidement cela à mon avantage et la retournai sur le lit. Elle poussa des cris d'excitation tandis que je la dominai en plaçant mes mains de chaque côté d'elle. Bella me regarda avec expectation. Je soupirai, tentant de rester fort. Si je craquai et l'embrassai, ce serait deux plus dur de m'arrêter que lors de la première fois. Il fallait que je parte et donner à Bella, le temps d'enregistrer ce que nous faisions.

- Je dois partir.

Je sortis du lit avant que Bella ne puisse protester. Je fis mon chemin vers la fenêtre ouverte mais m'arrêtai brusquement, hésitant à laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Je me retournai lentement vers Bella et lui fis un sourire chaleureux pour lui savoir que nous allions bien.

- Je viendrai te chercher à 20 heures.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- D'accord !

Avec une nouvelle assurance, je fis avec souplesse mon chemin le long d'un arbre qui était à l'extérieur de la chambre de Bella. Au moment où mes pieds touchèrent le sol sous moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de Bella, avant de partir dans les bois.

Dès mon retour à la maison, je me précipitais à l'étage, dans ma chambre, me demandant ce que je pouvais porter pour mon rendez-vous avec Bella. Je me dirigeai vers le placard et fouillai à travers la multitude de styles de vêtements que j'avais.

_**Dois-je être décontracté ou bien endimanché ?**_

_**Dois-je l'emmener dans un restaurant bon marché ou dans un restaurant chic ?**_

_**Je n'ai pas été à un rendez-vous galant depuis Dieu sait combien de temps. **_

Excité devant toutes les possibilités, je passai le reste de la journée à ne penser qu'à mon rancart avec Bella. Je décidais de faire la totale. J'allais m'endimancher et emmener Bella dans un restaurant chic. Dieu seul savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être chouchoutée après tout ce qu'elle a subi. J'espérais seulement que cela lui plairait. Après avoir fait ma réservation et m'être habillé, je me dirigeai vers la maison de Bella. Je roulai plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire en sentant l'anxiété m'envahir. Cela faisait moins d'une journée que j'avais vu Bella et pourtant j'étais plus que jamais anxieux à l'idée de la revoir.

Atteignant ma destination, je garai silencieusement ma voiture sur le côté de la maison de Bella, pour l'attendre. Dix minutes plus tard, je vis la petite stature de Bella émerger à travers sa porte d'entrée. Je souris grandement en voyant qu'elle s'était endimanchée également.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux pendant que je conduisais. Même si je voulais détailler Bella, je voulais malgré tout être un gentilhomme. Je conservais mes yeux sur la route devant moi tandis que je sentis le regard de Bella s'attarder sur moi. Je me tournais vers elle avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage pour lui faire savoir que je l'avais prise en flagrant délit de fixation. Elle rougit et regarda ailleurs embarrassée.

Elle éclaircit rapidement sa gorge avant de commencer à parler.

- Alors où m'emmènes-tu exactement ?

Je souris grandement, appréciant le soudain pouvoir que j'avais.

- C'est une surprise !

Elle hocha faiblement la tête en guise de réponse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de profiter du moment pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue.

Ses cheveux naturellement ondulés retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Sa robe bleu sombre était très simple mais sexy avec un petit décolleté en forme de v. Mes yeux descendirent pour se poser sur ses jambes. Sa robe était remontée le long de ses jambes lorsqu'elle s'était assise et révélait ses cuisses. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ses jambes autour de moi.

Soudain Bella toussa et je croisai son visage. Elle me fit le même regard entendu que je lui avais donné peu de temps auparavant. Je lui fis un petit sourire en guise de réponse et retournai mon attention sur la route.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au restaurant. Je me garais devant et observais la réaction de Bella. Elle avait l'air impressionnée lorsque l'un des valets du parking ouvrit la portière pour elle. Au même instant, j'ouvris ma portière et me dirigeai vers Bella. Je tendis mes clés au gars avant d'offrir mon bras à Bella. Elle l'accepta rapidement avec un grand sourire puis nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur.

J'observais avec amusement Bella dévorer la nourriture présente devant elle. Les passants regardaient sa façon de manger avec dégoût et cela m'amusa encore plus. Bella était inconsciente des regards de dégoût autour d'elle pendant qu'elle continuait à manger et à attraper une paire de petits pains situés au milieu de la table. Soudain elle s'arrêta, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas un ? demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

Je gloussai légèrement et me penchai pour être sûr que personne ne puisse m'entendre, avant de lui répondre.

- Bella, je ne mange pas, tu te rappelles ?

Elle secoua la tête automatiquement.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que tu ne mangeais pas. Cela doit être vraiment ennuyeux pour toi.

Je secouai la tête en guise de désaccord.

- Au contraire, je trouve cela assez amusant de t'observer, dis-je en croisant son regard.

Notre félicité fut de courte durée quand la serveuse arriva et interrompit notre moment spécial.

- Puis-je vous servir autre chose ? demanda-t-elle en me faisant un rapide clin d'œil.

Je lui fis un rapide non avec la tête, espérant qu'elle comprendrait et partirait. Mais au contraire, elle resta en m'adressant un sourire satisfait.

- Alors, est-ce que c'est votre fille ?

J'étais content de ne rien boire car j'aurais pu m'étouffer avec. J'étais sans mot. Elle pensait que Bella était ma fille ? Je commençai à paniquer, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir ce que nous étions. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Bella s'en chargea en souriant à la dame. Elle se pencha pour prendre ma main dans la sienne. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur elle tandis qu'elle parlait.

- Non, loin de là !

Je souris à cela et ne prêta aucune attention à la serveuse au moment où elle partit.

Il y' avait quelque chose d'extrêmement sexy à propos de Bella prenant le contrôle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant mon regard rivé sur elle.

J'avais un besoin urgent de l'embrasser tout de suite mais je résistai en voyant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

- Rien ! As-tu terminé ?

- Ouais ! dit-elle en regardant ce qui restait comme nourriture.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers son côté en lui offrant ma main. Elle la prit avec plaisir tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur.

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture quand soudain la musique provenant du restaurant remplit les airs. Je m'arrêtai brusquement en ayant soudainement une idée. Bella me regarda avec curiosité.

- Je crois que je te dois encore une danse.

Elle sourit faiblement et reprit possession de ma main à nouveau.

- Je le crois aussi.

Nous commençâmes à danser dehors, dans le parking au son de la musique provenant de l'intérieur du restaurant. Je rapprochai Bella contre moi, appréciant la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que nous dansions dans le parking.

Je fis dipper Bella et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je lui souris avant de la faire glisser et de placer rapidement mes lèvres sur son cou. Elle gloussa en guise de réponse puis je la redressai.

- Prête à partir ? m'enquis-je.

J'observai le sourire de Bella se transformer en un renfrognement.

- Non, pas encore. Je ne veux pas que la soirée s'arrête maintenant ! répondit-elle.

Je souris à cela.

- Ce n'est pas obligé ! répondis-je.

J'ouvris sa portière tandis que l'excitation avait recouvert son visage.

- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? demandai-je, avec une soudaine nervosité en allant voir ce qu'il y' avait dans le réfrigérateur.

- Non merci, répondit Bella.

Après avoir refermé le réfrigérateur, je me tournai et vis Bella, assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Viens-là, ordonna-t-elle avec un regard taquin.

J'hésitai, pas sûr que tout ceci soit une bonne idée : nous deux, seuls dans ma maison. Cependant je ne pouvais pas résister longtemps à Bella. Je ricanai en allant vers elle.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtai net. Elle voulait un baiser mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je pouvais dire par le regard qu'elle avait, qu'elle ne voulait pas un baiser doux et innocent. Non, elle voulait un baiser passionné et sinistre. Un baiser que j'avais peur de donner à une aussi fragile créature comme elle. J'avais peur de déraper et de la blesser. Je savais que j'étais bon avec le contact rapproché du sang parce que j'étais un médecin mais je n'avais jamais été intime avec une humaine auparavant. C'était complètement nouveau pour moi. Je me penchai pour rencontrer les lèvres de Bella dans un baiser doux et sensuel. Après quelques minutes, je reculai et rompis le baiser. La respiration de Bella s'était accélérée, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre plus fort. Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer car je sentais mon désir pour elle commencer à se montrer.

- Nous devons te ramener chez toi, affirmai-je.

Cependant Bella ignora mes protestations et me rapprocha davantage d'elle pendant qu'elle capturait mes lèvres avec avidité. Je décidai de jeter par la fenêtre toute réserve et juste de sentir. Je rencontrai ses lèvres avec autant de passion.

Alors que Bella enveloppa rapidement ses jambes autour de moi et étouffa un gémissement contre ma bouche, l'animal en moi sortit. Je soulevai Bella dans mes bras et la poussai durement contre le mur de la cuisine. Un cri d'excitation s'échappa d'elle au moment où nos lèvres se séparèrent.

J'observai les pulsations du cou de Bella et voulais y goûter. Je déplaçai lentement ma bouche vers le cou de Bella. Je la sentis frissonner contre moi, tandis que ma langue léchait son cou, testant sa réponse. Voyant qu'elle ne m'arrêtait pas, je commençai à mordiller gentiment la zone et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche et cela m'excita.

J'arrêtai mes gestes sur son cou, sentant ses petites mains lentement faire leur chemin sur mon dos, sous ma chemise. Je grognai contre son cou, aimant la sensation de chaleur provenant de ses mains montant et descendant le long de mon dos. J'avais besoin d'un contact plus rapproché. Je la portai brutalement à moi, capturant ses lèvres pour un violent baiser. Bella gémit de plaisir contre ma bouche et m'enlaça plus fortement avec ses jambes.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, nous faisant sursauter un peu. Nous regardâmes rapidement le téléphone puis l'un et l'autre. A la deuxième sonnerie, je retirai lentement la main de Bella posée sous ma chemise. Elle reposa ses jambes sur le sol et remis en place sa robe.

Bella resta appuyée contre le mur, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration laborieuse pendant que je me dirigeai vers le téléphone.

- Allo ? demandai-je dans le téléphone.

Pas de réponse, pas de souffle, rien. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. C'était un vampire qui avait appelé, mais de qui s'agissait-il ? Trois personnes me vinrent à l'esprit.

_**Etait-ce Alice ? Avait-elle vu cela et tentait de nous arrêter ?**_

_**Etait-ce Esmée, ma magnifique et confiante épouse ?**_

_**Ou pire, était-ce Edward ? Celui qui me faisait confiance et avait laissé Bella sous ma garde ?**_

_- Qui était-ce ? _entendis-je Bella demander.

- La personne a raccroché, répondis-je.

- Oh ! répondit Bella en se dirigeant vers moi.

J'étais complètement perplexe. Avant que je ne puisse penser distinctement, Bella avait posé ses mains sur ma poitrine et les déplaçait lentement, avec du désir dans les yeux.

- Où en étions-nous ?

_**Qui est cette fille, cette diablesse ?**_

_**Qu'était-il arrivé à l'innocente fille d'à côté ?**_

J'aurais pu trouver cela amusant si cela ne m'excitait pas autant. Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mes lèvres.

Nous devions arrêter ceci avant d'avoir des problèmes. Je bloquai rapidement ses mains et les retirai de ma poitrine.

- Nous devons arrêter.

Elle soupira et la déception envahit ses traits.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_**Comment pouvais-je lui dire qu'un des membres de ma famille savait pour nous et qu'il avait peut-être ou peut-être pas informé les autres ?**_

- Il se fait tard. Je suis sûr que Charlie nous attend. Allons-y, dis-je en lui offrant ma main qu'elle accepta en soupirant.

Je sortis mes clés en même temps que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture. J'ouvris rapidement la portière pour Bella, espérant que je pouvais la ramener sans problèmes chez elle, pour que je puisse donner des explications moi-même aux membres de ma famille avant qu'ils ne se fassent leurs propres suppositions quant à la situation. Puis soudain, j'entendis une voix familière appeler Bella et je me figeai. C'était Edward.

Je détaillai Edward, espérant qu'il ne venait pas d'entendre mes pensées. Cependant, il avait l'air quelque peu confus, son attention était focalisée sur Bella qui se sentait piégée tandis que son regard sans cesse alternait entre moi et Edward.

J'observai Edward tenter de se rapprocher davantage de Bella qui en même temps, se déplaçait plus loin de lui.

- Bella, déclara-t-il calmement cette fois.

Alors qu'Edward tenter d'obtenir que Bella lui parle, je réalisai soudain que ce n'était pas lui qui avait appelé, considérant qu'il n'était pas en colère. Ce devait être Alice. Je devrai la remercier plus tard. Malheur à nous, si Edward nous avait surpris ensemble.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par les cris de Bella.

- Edward, laisse-moi tranquille !

Il la supplia, tentant de se rapprocher.

- C'est terminé ! s'exclama-t-elle en se déplaçant vers moi.

Je restai là un moment, tout aussi surpris qu'Edward. Je pris Bella dans mes bras pour une étreinte rapide pour tenter de la calmer.

- Bella, va à l'intérieur ! ordonnai-je.

Soudain Edward parla dans ma tête.

_- Je veux lui parler !_

_- Nous avons besoin de parler Edward, c'est important._

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

- Vas-y, dis-je à Bella.

Elle obtempéra cette fois-ci et rentra dans la maison.

- Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Edward à voix haute, aussitôt que nous fûmes seuls.

Je déglutis difficilement, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

_**Comment puis-je dire à mon fils que je l'avais induit en erreur ?**_

_**Que je l'avais trahi de la pire façon qu'un père puisse le faire ?**_

Edward parla avant moi, remarquant mon inquiétude.

- Je l'aime.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'avais fait, vraiment aucune. Je secouai vigoureusement la tête.

- Elle sait cela.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Le retour d'Edward allait provoquer le retour des vieux sentiments de Bella. J'étais certain que mon temps avec Bella se terminait. En ce qui me concernait, je ne le voulais pas mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas me mettre en travers du chemin de mon fils ou aller contre ce que Bella voulait. Seul le temps nous le dirait.

Je marchais calmement dans le salon et trouvais Bella en train de faire nerveusement les cent pas. Elle s'arrêta en me remarquant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me rapprochai davantage.

- Je lui ai seulement dit que tu n'étais pas prête à lui faire face maintenant.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Tu lui manques, dis-je pour tester sa réaction.

Elle me regarda choquée au début puis elle se mit en colère.

- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !

- Bella, tu devrais au moins l'écouter ! dis-je en enveloppant mes bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

- Il regrette sa décision.

Elle me regarda soudain avec un air quelque peu rempli d'espoir. Et cela me fit plus mal que je ne voulais l'admettre.

- Il t'a dit ça ?

- Non, mais je peux le dire. Je connais Edward. Crois-moi, il souffre.

Elle soupira, frustrée.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer !

- Ecoute-le simplement, pour en finir avec tout cela, finis-je en tentant du mieux que je pouvais de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour moi, pour nous. Etait-elle prête à renoncer à une seconde chance avec Edward pour moi ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait seulement de moi ou était-ce juste un rebond ? A nouveau, seul le temps le dirait.

* * *

**Est-ce fini avant même que cela ait vraiment commencé ?**


	17. Chapter 18

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 17**

**Bella**

Cela faisait une semaine depuis mon petit affrontement avec Edward, une semaine entière que je me cachais du monde. J'avais dit à mon père que j'étais malade pour ne pas avoir à aller au lycée.

J'avais également fait tout mon possible pour éviter l'hôpital. Même si passer du temps avec Carlisle me manquait, j'étais certaine que là où se trouvait Carlisle, Edward n'était pas loin derrière.

Cependant mon plan se retourna contre moi quand je tentai à nouveau de jouer la carte maladie. Charlie déclara que si j'étais aussi malade que je prétendais l'être alors je devais aller voir un médecin. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin !

Ainsi, j'étais là, une semaine plus tard, à regarder le portail d'entrée du lycée de Forks. Je pris une grande inspiration afin de me calmer au moment où la cloche retentit.

Au signal, les couloirs se remplirent de lycéens se précipitant vers leurs salles de classes. Je fis également mon chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Je tentai de me concentrer sur mon travail mais mon esprit dérivait sans cesse vers Edward. Je n'avais même pas vérifié sur le parking si sa voiture était présente. Je ne savais même pas s'il était au lycée. C'était angoissant de savoir qu'il y' avait une possibilité pour que je tombe sur lui.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je levai les yeux sur mon professeur d'Anglais qui avait l'air agacée.

- Etes-vous avec nous ?

Toute la classe se mit à glousser légèrement. Je hochai rapidement la tête.

- Oui, je suis désolée Mademoiselle Adams.

Je regardai autour de moi pour déterminer à quelle page nous étions et j'ouvris mon livre à la bonne page.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je levai les yeux, angoissée et vis que mon professeur attendait encore quelque chose de ma part.

- Oui ? répondis-je.

- Quelle est la réponse à ma question ? continua-t-elle.

**Quelle question ? Je n'avais pas entendu de question.**

**Sans doute que j'étais en train de rêvasser.**

**Oh mince !**

- La réponse ? répliquai-je spontanément en plissant le visage sous l'effet de la confusion.

Elle soupira, agacée.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Swan, la réponse à la question que je viens à l'instant de poser, quelle est-elle ?

Je regardai autour de moi, paniquée en espérant que quelqu'un m'aiderait.

- Heu ?

- Dillon Thomas

Ma tête se redressa comme le reste de la classe et je vis Edward se tenir sur le pas de la porte. Je commençai à paniquer au moment où il entra à l'intérieur.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Mademoiselle Adams en obervant Edward tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

- La réponse à votre question, répondit-il.

Elle le regarda abasourdie.

- Vous vouliez savoir qui avait écrit le poème. C'était Dillon Thomas, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle resta figée sous l'effet de la surprise tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chaise.

- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Cullen, je ne tolère pas les retards dans mon cours, rétorqua le professeur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en tentant de lui montrer qui était le chef.

Une fois arrivé à sa table, il lui fit un gentil sourire.

- Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Faites en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le tableau pour écrire quelque chose dessus.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observais Edward s'installer et sortir son cahier ainsi que son livre d'Anglais ouvert à la bonne page. Soudain nos yeux se croisèrent. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. J'ignorai son geste tendre et regardai à nouveau devant moi. Je l'entendis soupirer.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans anicroche. Edward n'essaya pas une seule fois de me parler, même pas en cours de biologie. C'était étrange d'être si près de lui et qu'il soit aussi discret. En réalité, cela m'agaçait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Lors de la dernière sonnerie, les étudiants commencèrent à partir. Je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette, angoissée de rentrée à la maison. Je m'arrêtais brusquement en apercevant Edward à côté d'elle. Je ralentis mes pas.

- Que fais-tu là ? demandai-je agacée.

Edward sembla un peu vexé.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas m'ignorer indéfiniment.

**C'est ce que tu crois !**

- Alors quoi ? Tu penses que simplement parce que tu m'as sauvée en cours d'Anglais, je te pardonnerai et oublierai l'enfer que tu m'as fait subir ? crachai-je.

Edward grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Bella, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. S'il te plait, au moins, parle-moi !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Penses-tu savoir ce que c'est ? demandai-je en nous montrant du doigt.

Edward soupira et bougea sa main pour me toucher mais s'arrêta en cours de route en voyant mon refus corporel.

- Pas ici, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer, supplia-t-il.

Je regardai le sol, de peur de croiser ses yeux.

- D'accord, très bien, ce soir chez moi, annonçai-je nerveusement.

Je relevai la tête avec hésitation et vis qu'Edward souriait grandement, avec de l'espoir plein les yeux.

- D'accord, plus tard alors !

J'acquiesçai faiblement et observai à distance Edward partir dans sa voiture.

_**Que venais-je de faire ?**_

Je n'arrivais pas à rester immobile. Je regardais sans cesse tantôt par ma fenêtre tantôt ma montre en me demandant quand Edward allait arriver.

_**Est-ce qu'il utilisera la porte d'entrée ou la fenêtre ?**_

_**Est-ce qu'il pense que je vais le reprendre maintenant ?**_

_**Est-ce qu'il sait pour Carlisle et moi ?**_

_**Est-ce que Carlisle sait que j'ai accepté de revoir Edward ?**_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un grand bruit à ma fenêtre. Je sursautai et en regardant dans sa direction, je vis Edward. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la fenêtre pour la lui ouvrir.

Il entra rapidement comme s'il avait senti mes doutes.

- Bella

- Edward, déclarai-je simplement, pour le saluer tout en allant m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Edward avança prudemment, essayant de ne pas m'effrayer et prit un siège à l'autre bout du lit.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne se lance.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi ces derniers temps mais je veux que tu saches que je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter auprès de toi !

_**Si seulement c'était aussi simple !**_

- Edward, tu ne peux pas juste revenir ici quand tu le souhaites et attendre que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant ton départ.

Il se faufila plus près de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je tressaillis à son contact mais je ne m'écartai pas.

- Je sais Bella que je t'ai fait du mal. Je vois maintenant plus que jamais que te quitter était la plus grande erreur de ma vie.

J'étais au bord des larmes mais essayai de rester forte.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

Il soupira en reposant ma main sur le côté et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je pensais que j'agissais pour la bonne cause. Je voulais te protéger, prendre soin de toi mais quand Jasper t'a attaquée, j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas en sécurité. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger de la plus dangereuse des choses là-bas, moi.

Je suffoquai en entendant ses aveux, complètement choquée.

_**Pendant tout ce temps, je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, qu'il pensait que je ne le méritais pas. **_

_**Pendant tout ce temps, c'était lui qui pensait qu'il n'était pas digne de moi.**_

J'étais si confuse que je ne savais pas ce que je devais ressentir. Je m'attendais à être énervée et insensible et voilà que j'étais attristée et un peu reconnaissante du fait qu'il ressentait le besoin d'être mon protecteur. Je regardais devant moi et vis qu'Edward cachait son visage entre ses mains, honteux de lui-même.

- Edward, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais le dire mais je te pardonne.

Edward découvrit progressivement son visage et me regarda choqué et plein d'espoir.

J'observai son air renfrogné être remplacé par un chaleureux sourire. Il se pencha pour reprendre ma main dans la sienne et il la porta à ses lèvres.

- Je te remercie, chuchota-t-il en descendant ma main sur son côté.

Je commençai à être mal à l'aise.

- Heu…Edward, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire à propos de Carlisle et de moi.

Il caressa gentiment ma main pour distraire mes pensées.

- Je sais que vous deux êtes devenus des amis proches pendant ma période d'éloignement. Je dois tout à Carlisle, loua-t-il.

- Edward, que se passerait-il si je te disais que je m'étais intéressée à quelqu'un d'autre pendant que tu étais parti ?

Edward soudain se renfrogna, son corps détendu se crispa.

- Je serais dévasté naturellement mais je ne t'obligerai pas quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas. Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je me figeai, paniquée, ne sachant que dire.

- Je heu…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Edward me fit un faible sourire en serrant légèrement ma main.

- Il n' y a pas de problèmes si tu es intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre, Bella. Je m'y attendais en quelque sorte, je veux dire que tu n'es qu'une humaine après tout.

Je commençai à être agacée. Voilà que j'essayai d'être honnête avec Edward et il était en train d'affirmer qu'il tenait plus à moi que moi à lui.

J'étais sur le point de protester mais Edward s'exprima à nouveau.

- Je serais content pour ton bonheur Bella, c'est tout ce que je veux mais je n'abandonnerai pas mon espoir pour nous pour autant.

Je pouvais voir la détermination dans ses yeux tandis qu'il libérait gentiment ma main.

Il devint subitement nerveux en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je le regardai confuse tandis qu'il sortit une petite boîte noire. Avant que je ne puisse parler, Edward me devança.

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je me figeai sur place un peu effrayée de regarder la petite boîte comme si elle était la réponse à toutes mes questions.

- Je voulais te la donner le jour de ton anniversaire mais à la suite de ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à te la donner.

Je quittai la boîte pour regarder Edward.

- Alors pourquoi me la donnes-tu maintenant ?

Edward avait l'air angoissé en plaçant la boîte dans ma main.

- Je veux te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Je déglutis difficilement en commençant à devenir nerveuse à mon tour tandis que je fixai la boîte présente dans ma main.

- Ouvre-la ! s'exclama Edward avec un peu d'impatience.

Je retins ma respiration en ouvrant lentement la boîte. J'entendis un claquement au moment où elle s'ouvrit.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce qu'il y'avait devant moi. A l'intérieur de la minuscule boîte se trouvait un magnifique solitaire en diamant.

Mes mains commencèrent à trembler quand je réalisai ce que c'était. Je sentis le souffle d'Edward sur mon cou pendant qu'il me parlait.

- Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

**Que va répondre Bella ?  
**

**La réponse demain dans le dernier épisode et épilogue de cette histoire !**


	18. Chapter 19

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt sans doute pour une autre traduction (jamais 2 sans 3 ) !**

* * *

**USE SOMEBODY by Lis123**

**CHAPITRE 18**

**Carlisle**

Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Bella.

Je languissais la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand elle était excité à propos de quelque chose. Je languissais son doux et innocent sourire. Je languissais la sensation du contact de sa peau douce contre la mienne. Je languissais sa douce et intoxicante odeur. Elle me manquait.

J'avait été honnête avec Esmée à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé. Bien qu'attristée par les nouvelles, elle avait compris. Esmée, naturellement avait dit qu'elle resterait dans la vie de notre famille et je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissant pour cela. Esmée avait toujours été une si bonne et dévouée figure maternelle pour notre famille.

Je pense qu'Esmée savait comme moi que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Quand je l'avais rencontrée, elle était l'une de mes patientes. Elle était très malade et sur le point de mourir. Je lui avais donné une seconde chance de vivre et elle en était éternellement reconnaissante.

Elle était l'une des plus belles femmes que j'avais jamais vues et j'étais un vampire esseulé, fatigué de ne vivre qu'avec Edward dans le rôle de mon fils. Je savais qu'il était jeune et qu'il avait besoin d'une mère et j'avais absolument besoin d'une compagne.

Je pensais qu'ensemble, nous pouvions fonctionner en tant que couple et nous avions réussi. Cependant c'était du fonctionnement. Nous nous respections mutuellement, prenions soin l'un de l'autre en tant qu'individus mais il n'y avait pas d'étincelle, seulement la compréhension du désir d'être aimé et d'avoir une famille à aimer.

Edward m'avait parlé de Bella, l'humaine qui avait capturé son coeur. J'avais été heureux que mon fils ait finalement trouvé l'amour par lui-même. Vivre, même seulement en tant que vampire, cela en valait la peine ne serait-ce que pour connaître l'amour pur.

J'avais fait la connaissance de Bella après son accident avec le fourgon au lycée. Mon principal souci avait été le sang. J'espérais qu'elle ne saignait pas et si c'était le cas alors, pas beaucoup. Quand j'étais entré dans la pièce, elle s'était tournée pour me faire face. Au moment où nos yeux se sont rencontrés, j'avais pu sentir l'électricité dans l'air.

Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle l'avait ressentie aussi ou si c'était le choc consécutif à son accident mais nous étions restés les yeux dans les yeux plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle était sans aucun doute ravissante.

J'effaçais rapidement les étranges sentiments qui couraient en moi et partis travailler. J'avais une femme adorable et une famille. Bella était à Edward même si elle ne le savait pas à ce moment.

Je pensais que mes sentiments se dissiperaient et cela avait été le cas pendant un moment. Ce n'était que lors de l'anniversaire de Bella, quand j'avais nettoyé et suturé la plaie de Bella que ces sentiments avaient resurgi. Moi, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen était amoureux fou d'une adolescente humaine.

Après la fin de mon service, je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur afin de rentrer à la maison quand je vis. Bella en train de m'attendre sur un banc qui se trouvait à proximité. Je ne pus réprimer le sourire qui s'empara de mon visage. Le visage de Bella était impassible à mon arrivée près d'elle.

- Tu savais ce qu'Edward m'avait acheté pour mon anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon sourire s'effaça en entendant sa question et mes pieds s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'elle. Je ne savais pas avec certitude si elle était contrariée ou si elle tentait seulement de comprendre la situation. Je hochai lentement la tête en espérant qu'elle n'était pas contrariée.

Elle soupira en tenant l'écrin dans ses mains fragiles. Je me crispai de peur d'y voir le signe qu'elle avait repris Edward.

- Je vois qu'il te l'a donnée. Félicitations, dis-je en m'obligeant à sourire.

Bella leva les yeux de l'écrin qu'elle avait dans les mains et me regarda de travers.

J'étais surpris, je n'avais jamais vu Bella être si en colère, auparavant. Elle posa gentiment l'écrin sur le banc à côté d'elle avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Je reculai, un peu surpris par sa réaction. Bella fit un pas en avant en levant sa main et pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus qu'elle allait me frapper.

Cependant, j'effaçai rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit, Bella n'était pas une personne violente. Elle brandit sa main devant mon visage, visiblement bouleversée.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de la porter ? lâcha-t-elle hargneusement.

J'examinai rapidement sa main et soupirai de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était nue.

_**Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?**_

Après être certain que Bella ne représentait pas de danger, je me rapprochai d'elle en souhaitant avoir des réponses.

- Pourquoi ne la portes-tu pas ? demandai-je impatiemment.

Elle me lança un regard mauvais en entendant ma question puis elle soupira, stressée.

- Pourquoi je ne la porte pas ? Est-ce que notre temps ensemble ne signifiait absolument rien pour toi ?

Je secouai rapidement la tête pour rejeter son accusation loufoque.

- Bien sûr que cela signifiait quelque chose ! répliquai-je.

Les joues de Bella avaient pris une teinte rosée sous l'effet de sa colère et elle respirait péniblement. Même si je détestais la voir contrariée en sachant que j'étais celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle tenait à moi.

J'eus un sourire satisfait en caressant gentiment sa joue. Elle se laissa aller contre ma main en savourant mon geste et sa respiration commença à ralentir. Je regardai ses yeux et vis que toute la colère était partie.

- C'est agréable de l'entendre !

Elle sourit faiblement et enleva ma main de sa joue pour entrelacer nos doigts ensemble.

Bien que je sois excité que Bella ait des sentiments pour moi, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Edward également. Il fallait que je sache qui elle voulait vraiment.

- Alors que lui as-tu dit ?

Elle soupira en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Je lui ai dit que je devais y réfléchir.

Je me raidis en entendant son aveu. Il y'avait encore une possibilité pour qu'elle le choisisse. Bella remarqua ma posture crispée.

- Détends-toi ! J'ai déjà pris ma décision, annonça-t-elle.

J'étais à cran, il fallait qu'elle me donne sa réponse. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes. Son souffle chaud chatouilla mon visage. Elle ancra son regard dans mes yeux tandis qu'elle commença à chuchoter contre mes lèvres.

- L'homme que j'ai choisi est beau, intelligent, tendre, plein de succès, loyal, un véritable homme de famille.

Ma gorge se serra à cause de sa proximité.

- Je t'ai choisi Carlisle. Tu es celui que je veux !

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles et je la pris dans mes bras tout en appuyant mes lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser rempli d'amour.

**Un mois plus tard.**

**Bella**

J'attendais nerveusement que la famille Cullen revienne de leur cachette. Ce sera la première fois que je les reverrai depuis mon anniversaire. J'avais peur de qu'ils pourraient penser de moi maintenant que j'étais en couple avec Carlisle. Est-ce qu'ils m'accepteront encore ou bien me haïront-ils pour avoir ruiné l'unité de leur famille ?

Carlisle se rapprocha et massa mes épaules pour me réconforter et tenter d'apaiser mes nerfs mais cela ne fit pas grand chose pour apaiser mon anxiété. Il sourit en se penchant vers mon oreille.

- Tout ira bien ma douce, murmura-t-il.

Un frisson me parcourut en entendant ses mots tendres. Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour qu'il me fasse fondre.

Je me penchai vers sa bouche.

- Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire !

J'embrassai ses lèvres en enveloppant mes bras autour de son cou. Carlisle me rendit mon baiser en l'approfondissant. Juste au moment où j'étais sur le point de rajouter ma langue, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Je me séparai rapidement de Carlisle, sentant que ma nervosité était revenue. La première à passer à travers la porte fut Alice. Elle posa rapidement à terre ses nombreux sacs et se dirigea vers moi avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

- Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement avant de m'étreindre fortement. Je l'étreignis légèrement en retour.

- J'ai toujours su que tu ferais partie de cette famille, chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille avant de reculer prudemment avec un sourire entendu sur le visage.

Je ris nerveusement tandis qu'elle s'avança pour saluer Carlisle. Jasper était à ses côtés comme toujours. Nous échangeâmes des hochements de tête avant que son attention ne retourne vers Alice. Je me retournai vers la porte d'entrée et je vis Esmée s'approcher. Je me figeai en ayant peur de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

Jasper remarqua mon stress et m'envoya une onde de calme. Je le remerciai silencieusement tandis qu'Esmée se tenait en face de moi. Je fus choquée de la voir me sourire chaleureusement. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle me prit dans ses bras pour m'étreindre. Je regardai Jasper par dessus son épaule, je n'étais pas sûre si c'était son œuvre ou si c'était seulement Esmée.

Elle s'écarta rapidement avec un sourire peiné sur le visage.

- Bella, tu es comme une fille pour moi. Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que tu pouvais m'éjecter de ma propre famille ? Aucune chance ! plaisanta-t-elle en m'étreignant sur le côté avant de se diriger vers Carlisle.

Je commençais à être plus confiante tandis qu'Emmett s'approchait de moi. Ou c'était tout moi ou c'était l'œuvre de Jasper, je n'en étais pas sûre. Emmett avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Bella ! clama-t-il en me serrant très fort dans ses bras.

Je souris amicalement au moment où nous nous séparâmes.

Emmett m'observa silencieusement avant de parler.

- Qui aurait pensé que tu serais une petite originale sortant avec notre père !

Je rougis, embarrassée tandis qu'il me mettait sur la sellette.

- Emmett ! cria Rosalie en le frappant sur l'épaule.

- Ben quoi ! C'est la vérité ! rétorqua-t-il.

Je me ressaisis rapidement et je vis qu'Edward se tenait devant moi. Cela devint soudainement douloureusement silencieux. Je regardais autour et je vis que tout le monde était parti, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. Je me retournais à contre-cœur, choquée de sentir qu'Edward m'avait prise dans ses bras. C'était une faible étreinte mais c'était un grand pas si on considérait qu'il m'avait ignorée pendant un long moment, ce que j'en suis sûre était plus pour son bénéfice à lui que pour le mien. Une fois séparés, je regardai le sol en me sentant gênée.

- Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, dit doucement Edward.

Je levai lentement mes yeux pour rencontrer les siens et je vis de l'amour à l'intérieur. Je souris faiblement, contente que nous ayons encore la possibilité d'être des amis. Je suis sûre que cela prendra un certain temps mais j'étais certaine qu'un jour nous pourrons l'être.

Après avoir traîné avec les Cullen pendant une paire d'heures, ce fut le moment de partir. Je devais rentrer avant que mon père ne me tue pour ne pas être revenue avant le couvre-feu. Carlisle me raccompagna à ma camionnette. Je pouvais dire qu'il avait été ravie de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné rien qu'en voyant le sourire qu'il arborait sur le visage.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible ! dit-il en serrant ma main.

Je soupirai en regardant le sol.

- Le pire reste à venir, je vais devoir l'annoncer à mon père !

Carlisle se renfrogna légèrement en ressentant mon embarras.

- Je serai à tes côtés quand tu seras prête.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et croisai ses yeux. Ils brillaient dans le clair de lune. Je me penchai lentement pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de me mettre en route.

Je souris intérieurement en rentrant chez moi. Je savais que je reverrai Carlisle aussitôt que mon père se sera endormi.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Tout finit bien pour Bella et Carlisle !**

**A priori, l'auteure Lis123 ne prévoit pas de suite, ni de outtakes pour l'instant mais on ne sait jamais...**


End file.
